The Cult and The Dead: The Ghoul Hunter
by Marner
Summary: This is part 2 to The Cult and the Dead. Charlene finds out that a man is out to kill her. So, she decides to follow him and observe him. Only, her emotions are about to take her on an unexpected turn. Contains Some Graphic Material! Complete!
1. The End & The Beginning

Life hasn't been nice to me after the events that shattered my mind. I still couldn't believe what had happened over the past few years of my strange life. I came across the Cult who created the zombies, thinking they could control them. Then used me for phase two, ghouls. Zombie like creatures who could walk among the living. I was able to play living in several outposts, but my skin was still giving me a hard time, not to mention the bugs. I found ways to help conceal my decaying skin from the living. Walking among the dead lacked excitement after a while.

I managed to get a minor entertainment in a person, Bianca was her name. Not sure right now if the proper way of saying it is _was_ or _is_. I'm currently following the bloody trial she left behind. I normally would just watch from a distance as her life went on. After my friends died in that plaza, I had nothing else left to do. I can't help but blame myself from time to time about how her life had turned out. I had watched her, never helped. Only when I found it amusing to myself. I saw her through Wal-Mart and made her friend go crazy by pretending to speak through the glass. She let the dead in, and Bianca escaped. I followed her to a few more outposts, but couldn't help myself. I let the dead into her last outpost, then followed her to the most recent one. Where I might have helped, or might not. I told her who did it, then watched the result. I just wonder if it was the right thing to do.

I walked down the streets and past most of the dead. They were getting older, and slowing down after all the years. I guess it would be more amusing if someone were to be placed in a cage with several of them. Watching them slowing close in on their prey, priceless. I don't mean to be heartless, I'm not sure how to feel anymore. I'm supposed to be dead, but I'm living. Not to mention able to think along the same lines of my former life. I walked up to a hotel. It seemed to be in pretty good shape, considering how long it's been left to rot. I continued to follow the blood towards a locked room. I slowly let go of the handle.

_Maybe I don't want to know how it ends. Maybe it's best to leave things alone for once. _I sighed in deeply and turned. I glanced back at the locked door._ If you died then I hope you went in peace. If you lived, then I hope you find someone to love and take care of you. Live in peace, and let the fates be done._

I walked away from the door and back into the desolate streets. The zombies walked around me, moaning as they always do. I wondered, do they moan because they can't talk? Or is it because they are in pain? Whichever the case, they continued to live. They walk and never die. I still wait for the day when they just topple over and die. _Would I die to?_ Or is it meant that they walk until God or the Devil decide to end the war for our souls? I stopped thinking for a moment and watched a couple pass by. They were decaying through the bites where they had been bitten. In the arms and legs mostly. I felt my stomach grumble, _if you would say that it still grumbles._

Time to do the dirty deed. It may seem disgusting, but it's my way of surviving without being a serial killer. I walked behind the pair, it didn't take me long to catch up to them. I was walking right behind them, I could smell the stench of rotting flesh. I didn't hesitate another moment, I took a bite out of the right one. After I broke a few of her bones, she couldn't get away. I eat what was left of her rotting flesh. I still hadn't decided rather I preferred the living flesh or the dead. I know it sounds strange, but its just how I live. I'm more amazed that the humans didn't think of this sooner. It would solve a lot of hunger issues if they learned how to cook a zombies flesh. _That and got over the societal views of eating zombies-or found a way to clean the dead flesh properly._

I finished eating the girl and wiped off most of the blood from my mouth. I walked a few more miles before falling asleep in a nearby building.

* * *

In the old plaza where it all started was a young boy. He was around the age of twenties. He was looking among the remains of the Cult. The Cult he originally came to kill. He noticed the book of the dark arts was missing. He took in a deep breath and knew what he had to do now. He had to make sure that they hadn't continued on with their plans to destroy all living life on this miserable planet. After they brutally killed his father and brother, he promised himself that he would make them pay. Pay for everything.

* * *

**P.S. I would like to thank Miss Queen B for letting me use her main character temporarily for my story. You ought to check out her story, it's the bomb!**


	2. The Prey & The hunter

I awoke in the abandoned room that I slept in. Dust was everywhere and the large window had been shattered. I looked out the large hole that was once a window. It was night time, and the moon was full. I wasn't sure how long I had been asleep. I normally didn't sleep these days. But when I did sleep I slept for at least two days, I wasn't sure why. I yawned and stood up from the hard wooden floor. This room was baron, except for a large white sheet. I used it to cover me from the wind. I felt on the inside of my jacket pocket, the book was still there. I managed to create large pocket on the inside of my coat pocket just for the book.

I glanced down at my outfit. I could pass for a homeless person, or some weirdo walking the streets. I wore baggy pants over another pair. I had a black belt on to help hold my pants up of course. I wore a dark red shirt with a black tang top over it. I also wore a large jacket that I thought looked cool. I found a pair of gloves that had holes for fingers. It kept the chills away at least. I walked over to the broken window and glanced down at the street below. I saw the zombies walking the streets. They were hungry and searching for free food. It's amazing most of them can still walk anymore. I noticed that they followed behind one zombie in particular. I assumed him to be their leader of sorts. They were cavemen now, starting to develop basic mental functions, very basic. No one else took the time to notice, but I did.

The site was comical to me. It made me think of how humans must have developed. They were cavemen once, had to find out how to eat and keep warm. They replaced the dinosaurs, and now to be replaced by zombies. Hahahah, now that's funny. At least to me. _But your one of them! You used to be human, but now you're a zombie. Might as well admit to it._ _A ghoul is a zombie, only with a better way to function._ I sighed and backed into the darkness. I walked through the door and down the old hallway. It was darker than the room. I was able to find my way though, _I used my mind to see._ I had memorized the way up here, and now I'm heading back the same way. I lifted my hand out before me. I felt my hand being gently pushed back by a wall-or a door. I felt the door a little, and found a knob. It was a door.

I turned the knob and opened the door. I walked through and light flickered on dully. It was the stairway. I chuckled to myself as I walked down the steps that had been made by human hands. I found my way to the bottom of the steps after several minutes of walking. I could briefly hear the moans of the dead outside. It wasn't loud, just low toned moaned. It would have frightened humans. The moan of the zombies is a chant of death. The reminder of what could happen, or what is to come. We all die one day, even though none of us wants to die. That idea often brings panic to the mind and corrupts all rational thought. That's why people act so crazily now a days. They know they're going to die, but they refuse to give up the fight. _Why can't you let yourself die. Your no better than the humans. Admit it! The thought of death terrifies you, even though you are a ghoul. You want to live as bad as the humans, as bad as the zombies do. Just admit that walking with the zombies horrifies you! You're no longer normal, you're a FREAK!_

I walked towards the exit door. The sign hung lopsidedly and was barely lit. I grabbed a hold of the door knob and breathed in deeply. _Do you really want to back out there? Among them?_ I let go of the silver knob, as if recoiling from it. _See, you are scared of them. You coward._ I back away from the door and sat down on the second to the last step. I wasn't sure what to do now. I could walk amongst them, or I could stay here for a while longer. Either way I have to go outside sooner or later to eat. _To live._ I lifted my jacket a little and pulled out the large book with mild effort. The cover was amazing. It was gold and some parts were decorated in black. It has become a tad rusty over the years. I placed my hand over the symbol that was atop the cover. _The book that damned me. The book that kept me alive-and worthless. Poor soul who dwindles out in fear and loneliness. Alone ye walk_ _without compassion. Without hope of love. Tread in darkness with your own kind-whoever they might be. Never find a friend, never find love, never find comfort or peace._ I opened flipped the books cover and looked at the first page. _Your damned because of this book. Why do you use it?_ _Why do you even care about it? You got all the useful information you need, just leave. Drop it along the side of the road. Let this book be someone else's mistake, let it be their damnation! CRY NOW AND LIVE IN HELL POOR SOUL!_

I closed the book quickly when I heard a door slam shut. _You couldn't have heard that. See, now your going insane! Just like you did to those poor people you kept watching! _I placed the book back into my jacket pocket and rushed up the stairs. I wasn't sure which door it was that I heard slam shut, I just knew that it sounded high above me. I stopped on the twelve floor. I listened intently for any other sound that I might have heard. I didn't hear any noise. Only the squeaks of rodents and the faint cry of the zombies. _I told you that you were losing it. Just admit it! Admit to it now!_ I walked up another flight of stairs. It was the final set. I opened the door and walked out onto the rooftop. The moonlight shined in immediately. I walked out towards the ledge. I saw the zombies walking below me.

_You could end it now couldn't you. You could jump from this roof. The fall should kill, but would it? _I glanced back up at the moon. A slight wind blew in my hair. It was creepily peaceful up here. Knowing the dead were below your feet, and yet looking at a serene landscape. The stars out to watch your movements, and the moon's light to shine your way. The wind to carry you.

"It is a beautiful site isn't it?"

I turned around quickly, I almost jumped at the sound of his voice. I saw him come from behind the small box of the building that held the doorway back inside. He came from the shadows and continued to watch me. He had to be in his early twenties, light brown hair, green eyes. He wore black pants, a white shirt and a black jacket. His skin wasn't tanned at all, he looked as pale as the moon. Probably hasn't been outside enough to get a tan.

"Who are you? How exactly did you get up here?" I asked him. I watched him as he walked over to me.

"Hello my name is Jacob." He held out a hand and I shook it. He was trying to be as polite as possible."I've been here for a few hours now. Mostly just walking the grounds. I saw you on the stairs, I'm just sorry I didn't say hi. At first I thought you were one of them. So I ran, of course."He smiled nervously.

"Of course. Where did you come from?" I asked curiously.

"Oh I come from all over. Originally from Julian California. After the zombies came, I walked around with my older brother, wandering mostly."

"Where is your brother?" I asked with a gentler tone.

"Oh he...um...didn't make this far. Let's just say he made a wrong decision and that was his end." He said looking away from me. He looked back up at me.

"Oh I'm so sorry." I replied kindly. "Why did come out this far? I mean it's not that far, but it's far enough. I mean...well you know." _YOU'RE AN IDIOT! HE'S GONNA THINK YOU'RE AN IDIOT NOW!_

He smiled and giggle a little. He tried to hide it, but I could tell. "Well I'm here on a mission."

"A mission? What kind of a mission?" I asked.

"Well I'm trying to find someone."

"Why are you trying to find this person? Who is this person?"I stopped asking after the second, I didn't want it to seem like I was interrogating him.

"Well I don't really know who this person is exactly. I don't know anything about this person actually, I'm just assuming that it's a young man. Nothing as lead me to believe otherwise."

"Did he...do something wrong?" I asked, I couldn't help but wonder about this person. Whoever it was probably hurt him. Now he's on the hunt for revenge, I've seen it before. The person should probably die for hurting another soul. _Who are you to pass judgment?_

"Well, he is an abomination." He said grabbing a hold of my hand. "See, back in California I found out about a cult that wanted the end of the world. They created the zombies to destroy all of man kind."

I felt my heart race. I knew what he was talking about. I knew who they were. I pulled my hand away and backed away slowly._ I KNOW WHO THEY ARE!_ I glanced back out among the scenery and looked down at the zombies. He walked beside me.

"What is this person you're after?" I asked him with a slight worried tone in my voice. I was sure he could sense my uneasiness. "Tell me about this thing your trying to find."

"Well he was part of their plot. They were going to use him for a new phase. A creature to walk among humans and zombies as one of both. An abomination made to kill. If he passes along his disease, well who knows what it could lead to. Not to mention I think he has the book of spell. Or so I call it. He could rule the fate of men with it. He has to be destroyed before that happens."

"What if he's trying to live a normal life? What if he just wants to be left alone? Would you kill him then?" I muttered out in saddened voice.

"Hm..do you honestly think a creature like that would want to live a normal life? No, it must be destroyed. It's a worse abomination than these zombies." He paused, as if he were thinking about something. "Stupid zombies, we should have found a way to eliminate them all by now."

_IT'S YOU! HE WANTS TO KILL YOU! A hunter once on the hunt as no remorse, no heart, no soul. ONCE HE FINDS OUT ITS YOU, HE'S GOING TO KILL YOU! _I back away from him slowly. I backed up into the door. _Kill him. You want to live? KILL HIM! Kill him before he kills you...DO IT NOW! _He turned to look at me, his eyes full of thought. A fear, a joy of his decision. He wanted someone to join him, someone to help him. He wanted me to help him find the abomination._ GET REAL! YOU'RE THE ABOMINATION! HE'LL KILL YOU! YOU WON'T LIVE TO SEE TOMORROW! He'll see to it. You'll be running forever! He doesn't want a partner he wants a killer! _


	3. The Decision

I didn't know how to react. I watched him in complete shock. Panic filled inside me. I began wondering if I should kill him or not. I stared at him with shock, I couldn't show any other emotion. _Do it! Kill him now! You stupid girl. Just kill him. Finish him off, before it's to late! _He watched me with a warm look.

"Are you okay. You seem a little..."he began to ask but trailed off.

"I'm sorry," I replied," I can't help you. I...I have to go." I said and turned around and walked through the door.

I heard the door close behind me. I began to run for a little ways until I felt safe enough to stop. I placed my back against the wall. _See, you can't trust anyone anymore. Everyone is out to get you, because you ARE an abomination! _I felt a tear rolling down my check as my body slide onto the ground. Once again, I felt alone. Completely alone. _You pathetic soul._ _Always letting your emotions control you. _

"I can't trust anyone," I said to myself," I shouldn't have even talked to him."

_Poor little weeping girl. _I looked around the long hallway. I knew that I should have continued running. I should have ran as far as I could, to keep away from him. _You should have killed him. You know your just going to end up doing it eventually. Kill the bastard, you can still kill him now. _I wiped away another tear that was about to fall from my other eye. I killed off an entire cult before. _For God's sake, you cut off a woman's arm._ I stalked a person for most of immortal life. I was the one who cursed her life, only she didn't know it. _And you can't even kill this one mere bastard. _

I am immortal. _Unless you get shot in the head. _I have to live forever, alone. Without anyone to comfort me. The thought began to sink in again. Like a plague in all my abnormal living. _Yes, so who cares. You always knew you were immortal. Besides, you don't need those filthy human creatures around. Do you? _I shifted my gaze and stared at the ground for a few seconds. _You can't serious be thinking of what I know your thinking about doing. You can't seriously do it. _

"I could. He doesn't need to know, who or what I am." _Yea, but he will find out who you are. He will find out, and he will try to kill you. _I smirked to myself slightly. "If he finds out, I could him then. After all, I do need something to do for all of eternity." _NO!!! This will be your greatest mistake. If you don't just fucken kill him now, YOU WILL DIE! _"No, I'll make sure that I won't die."

I picked myself up and began walking back the way I came. I figured this could be like when I watched that one girl. When I helped her go insane. Only this time, I'll be doing more than stalking. _Oh I can hardly wait to see where you'll end up from this._ After all, I have eternity left. Why not spend it testing the very fabric of human existence. Learn what it is that makes them snap. _Or want to kill. _

I stopped walking when I heard gunshots nearby. I slowly turned the corner to see a stairway. I walked to the first step of the stairs and glanced down. I saw him. He was shooting the few zombies that had gotten inside. They were trying to attack him. He had already shot one dead to the ground, from what I could see. I slowly walked down the stairs and closer towards him. _Your going to regret. Why can't you just stay in gutters where you belong? _He finally shot off the last one, that had nearly bitten him.

"Well you know how to handle a gun," I said. He turned his head to see me, and smiled.

"Feeling better now?" He asked.

"Much better, thanks." I walked down the stairs and past him. "So, where are we off to first?" I looked into his for a second, then looked away. _Don't want to get to attached do you dear. _

"Well, there is a place not to far from here. But it will require us to walk for miles, hope that doesn't bother you."

"It won't bother me at all. Just lead the way." I said smiling.

He nodded and walked past me. I followed him. He held his gun ready for any surprises. We walked in silence trough the hallways until we finally got to the bottom level. Dust was everywhere. The only light were small silver beams of moonlight peeking in through the small gaps of wood that covered the glass front doors. Charlene stood beside him staring at the wood covered door.

"Well are you ready to go outside?" He asked.

"Yes," I turned to look at him. His hair hung over the side of his check. "Are you ready?" I asked.

He turned to look at me and smiled. We began pulling off the pieces of wood from the front doors. It brought back memories of when I was in the plaza. We had to board up the windows to keep them out. _They all still died anyway, and you will be next. _We managed to get most of the boards off, but we hadn't gone unnoticed. I knew our noise had aroused their curiosity. _The zombies are waiting. They've always been waiting. _I was looking trough the gap we had made from pulling off the boards. The moonlight was filling the room slowly. From the holes, I could see them. They were walking the streets freely, searching for their next meal.

"Scared?" He asked randomly. He had pulled me out of my trance with that one word question.

"No," I said backing away from the door a little bit. I began pulling off another board. _Charlene scared? You should be the one whose scared. You're the one who's going to suffer_ _from being around her._ He helped me pull it off.

The dead had finally seen us. They came walking towards the two front doors. Amazing how, even if it's dead, a corpse can still get old. _Only they get old faster. _I was amazed that it hadn't happened to me yet. A girl, who was dressed in a cheerleading outfit was getting close. I grabbed a hold of his gun, and shot her. Right between the eyes. _Cheerleaders, those bitches ought to suffer. _I handed the gun back to him.

"Your not bad yourself," he said smiling a bit," with a gun I mean."

"Well who isn't these days." I replied.

We quickly pulled off the last of the boards. He shot a few more who had gotten close to us. He walked trough the broken glass doors, and I followed him. He walked, but kept his eye on the zombies. Shooting any who were coming to close. _That might be you soon._ We walked trough the streets. I decided to pretend to be scared. I wanted him to believe I was a human, so I grabbed a hold of his arm. I even placed my head slightly on his shoulder. The zombies did their best to follow us. We lost them after turning a few blocks here and there.

A child was walking towards us. He couldn't have been any older than six, or five. He had large it marks on his neck and side. He appeared to be wearing a school uniform. I wasn't sure why the sight him caught me off guard. I guess it was his age. To be so young, and to have to die so terrible. _You still have feelings for these humans, don't you. _I turned my glance away from the kid, and looked forward.

We managed to make it into a street that only had a few zombies. I noticed that the few that were here were chewing on something. I looked closer. One was chewing on a heart and giving us a warning look. A look that most predators give when they feel their territory being invaded. The others were too busy gnawing at the other parts, of what was once a living human, to pay attention to us.

We kept up our pace for hours. He had finally found a car that didn't look to badly destroyed. The gas was still halfway full. The driver's door was open and had blood stains all around it. _Oh, I wonder what happened to the original driver. _I kept guard while he hot wired the red so it would drive. I got inside the passenger seat, shooting the zombies that were coming to close. _Don't you mean the one's who are trying to eat your new bastard friend? _

He drove off quickly. I placed the gun in the back seat, for now. I closed my eyes and decided to rest a bit. The last images I saw being awake was of the desolate ruins of what was once a city. I could hardly wait to see what would happen once we found the place he had told me about.

* * *

P.S. Sorry it took me a decade to upload this chapter. Once I get done with my current finals for this semester, I'll be able to finsih this story. Anyway, hope you enjoy it. 


	4. One Last Chance For A Human Life

_(Dream sequence)_

The night was nearly black, and I was walking down an old highway. Their was a large crack going down the middle. On my right, there were the ruins of what used to be civilization. Buildings ready to collapse, and piles of rubble everywhere. To my left was an ever going cemetery. I didn't know why, but I was following the crack in the highway. It had to lead to somewhere, but where? I looked to my left and saw a mausoleum. It had a gothic look to it. For some reason it had a large crack, on it's side. I looked back at the ground to find that what I was following lead to the gothic building.

I shrugged and decided to see if anything, of importance, was inside. I walked up through the dying grass and stopped in front of the steps. The steps that lead to the wooden door. I closed my eyes for a second continued forward. I slowly pulled the door open and walked inside.

The place had a simple design inside. It was made of marble, and was filled with tombs and coffins. One coffin rested in the center of the room. I walked down the single step and walked to the coffin. Despite how old the place looked, the coffin was dustless. In fact, it looked brand new. Their was a small golden rectangle in the top center of it. I looked and read the name 'Matt'_ (A/N: See Miss Queen B 's zombie stories)_ on it.

Blood began to ooze from the golden rectangle. I stumbled backwards, falling hard on the ground. Blood was also pouring from the sides of the casket. Someone was trying to force it open. I could barely see the fingers trying to force it open. The casket shook violently as 'Matt' tried to get out. I watched with shock in my eyes, wondering if he would break out! If he did, would he come after me?

I quickly picked myself up and the casket stopped moving. The building had become still. My eye wandered around the area. Suddenly everything was blackness, before the light came back into the building.

"It was your fault that he died! It was your fault!" Someone shouted behind me.

I turned around to see her, the girl who I had cursed for most of my life. She was covered in blood, and there was pure madness in her eyes.

_(End dream sequence)_

I immediately awoke, breathing heavily. _Stupid girl, still having nightmares. I didn't know the dead could have night terrors. _My eyes roamed the scene quickly. I was still in the car. I turned my head slightly, and looked out the window. I saw the scenery, but the scene wasn't moving. I lifted my head up and looked through the front window. The car wasn't moving. I turned to see if the driver was still here. He was gone. _He must have abandoned you. And so soon to, well good riddance. Now it's just me and you, haha._

I pried the car door opened, and placed one foot on the hard pavement. I placed the other foot on the ground, and stood outside. I looked around. I was in a gas station. There was a slight breeze, but the sun was covered by grey clouds. The gas pump was in the car, filling it up with gas. I walked around the red car, and saw the vacant store. _Just give up, he's not in there. He left you here alone. How does it feel being alone? _

I walked over to the store and opened the broken glass door. A ringing sound went off as the door closed behind me. The place was a mess. Dust everywhere, and things spilled all over the tiled floor. I carefully walked around them, trying to be careful not to hit anything. I walked around a self, and to where the soda's were. The door was open, and a zombie was there gnawing on a the remains of a person's arm. _So he must have died. Your still alone. All alone. _The zombie growled at me. I walked backward slowly and turned around. _Stupid greedy thing._

I walked out of the gas station store, the ringing bell went off again. I walked back out to the car. Looking out around the scene, everything was nothing more than a ruined mess. Hell had been released on civilization. _And it didn't survive. This is the ultimate end. With only you left to suffer alone. _I walked around the back of the car, and pulled out the gas pump. I placed it back on it's holder. Some gas had spilled out onto the ground. It had made a few small rivers of oil. River's that ran under the car.

I looked around once more. The whole scene seemed to odd. _Stop being paranoid. You know what happened. Just go, and mourn loss somewhere else. _I walked in between the car and the pump. I walked out a bit more onto the street. I saw a few small specks of blood on the ground. I bent down for a better look. It was fresh blood. Very fresh. It couldn't have been zombies. Zombies would have left a bigger mess. Not mention there would be more of them. I stood up and looked around once more.

A distant sound caught my attention. I closed my eyes and concentrated on the sound. It was coming closer to me. It was the sound of motor vehicles. They were still to distant to be identified. I listened and waited. The vehicles were coming closer to me, they weren't to far away now. Maybe less than a block or two.

A few seconds later, the vehicles quickly turned around the corner. There was three in total. Two jeeps, and one tanker, solid black. People filled inside of it. I watched the vehicles make the wide turn, and come to a screeching halt. I had caught all their attention, simply by standing there. One of them pointed a gun alarmingly at me.

"Talk!" He shouted.

"If you shoot me," I responded ", you'd be doing me a favor."

The man slowly lowered his gun. He was a young man. I looked to be his age. But in reality I was older than him. _See, everyone knows you're a zombie. Why not just stay with your own kind? Screw the human race, let them all die the way they were meant to!_ I watched him. The others sighed in relief. One jumped out, she was a girl. A young girl, probably eighteen or nineteen. She walked around the jeep and over to me.

Her hair was long, and light brown. I could see the blonde streaks in her hair. Her eyes were warm and of a soft light blue. Her skin was similar to a porcelain doll. She looked so delicate, like she would break if anyone touched her. _Stupid blonde. This girl will only hurt you in the end! Mark my words, she will hurt you! _

"Hi," she said in a soft voice. "My name is Charlene. But most just call me Charlie. Do you have a name?"

"You just said my name. Charlene."

"Oh." She seemed slightly surprised that I had the same name as her. "Well, that's a surprise. Um...we are just out looking for supplies." She looked at the car behind me. "He's safe. We found you two a while back. He was asleep. Some how, he was wounded. A large cut on his side, and one across his throat. Luckily, we found him in time. We took him back to our base, it's only a few miles outside of this town. We can take you there, if you want."

I made her nervous. I could sense it. She didn't feel comfortable around me. I nodded yes. She smiled and turned around. I followed her into the jeep. I managed to fit in the back, amongst all the equipment and supplies they had. _I can't believe your going to trust these...these humans. _The man who was holding the gun stood up and pointed forward. The jeep immediately jerked forward.

The girl turned to look at me. The wind blew her hair wildly, making her appear more like a doll. "Um..I really ought to introduce everyone. This is Benny." She said pointing to the driver. She turned to the other side of her. "This is Leland." Leland was the guy who had wanted to kill me.

The two men were very different in appearance. Benny had short brown hair. I couldn't see his eyes' or face because he was turned away from me. He was much more toned and muscular. Leland had slightly longer jet black hair, and was thinner. He had a cheesy smile, but had very kind dark green eyes. I smiled and waved.

"Okay," Charlene went on. I couldn't imagine calling her Charlie, it didn't fit her. It didn't fit her at all. "Now, we're one of the very last surviving places around. There are a few others. We have contact with the others, via radio. Most of the people are very nice, but there are some who can be harsh. Our boss, Mr. Hanikle, is nice just as long as you don't create to much trouble for him. If anything does go wrong, talk to his wife. She is truly the nicest person you'll ever met. She'll help you out of mess."

Charlene smiled. I nodded and gave a small smile. Charlene turned around and placed herself comfortably between the two men. We drove for an hour, or so, until we finally reached their home. It was surrounded by a large wire linked fence. The fences were covered by electric wiring. There was a watcher, standing inside a large outpost in front of the entrance. The entire outside looked intimidating. The man nodded and pushed a button to open the gate.

We drove inside the gate for a few miles. We drove through the crowds of people. Leland kindly told me that they were either newcomers or were the poor. Poverty still exists. _Humans will never change._ They just seemed to wander around aimlessly. They had set up random shops, and sleeping locations. We soon came to a large brick building. Their were two metal gates for the entrance. I saw what was on the other side of the brick fence. One large building. It had to have been an office place before. _The rich live here. Those bastards._

The gates opened with a creaking noise. We drove inside. This would be the start of my new life. A new place to call home..._how long will it last?_


	5. Mr & Mrs Hanikle

_A/N: I finally got most of my finals done!!! Yay! Anyway I'm going to try and fupdate more often over this winterbreak! Hope you like my story._

* * *

We finally came to a stop in front of the large building. I counted ten stories, from what I could see. I just stood there, waiting for everyone. Leland, Benny, and Charlene were unloading a few things off of the jeep. The second jeep, along with the black tank, went in opposite directions. Charlene looked up at me and smiled. She walked over to me, carrying a large box. 

"We just have to drop off a few things, then introduce you to Mr. Hanikle. He likes to know about the people we bring back. I hope you don't mind," she said handing me the box.

I grabbed the two sides and held on tight. The box wasn't as heavy as I thought it would have been. _Only been here two minutes, and your already working. They're just taking advantage of you, but won't listen to me. You never do, bitch. _After a few more seconds we finally began heading inside.

The glass doors opened to reveal a large entrance hall. It was lit by decorative lamps. The pillars, holding up the roof, appeared to false gold. They had engravement designs on them. The floor had random swirls of gold against the white. The sight was impressive.

"This building was once an office building, but was later changed into a hotel." Leland said while walking and carrying the boxes. "The hotel was supposed to open in early 2007. But the zombies attacked, so it was left unfinished. You'll find that parts of the building still resemble offices."

"Makes sense. In a way." I responded. "Why were they changing it into a hotel in the first place?"

"Well the business suffered a large loss. No-one know's why though. All we know is that they declared bankruptcy. The owners of the building decided to transform it into a hotel, so they wouldn't loss to much money from it."

"Oh," I said.

We walked to the front desk. It covered most of the sidewall. There were about six people behind it wearing uniforms that had a small resemblance. I placed the box atop the counter, to give my arms a rest.

"You must be new on their crew." Some woman said. I pushed the box slightly aside. She was tall, with red hair. She had brown eyes, and lightly tanned skin. I read her name tag 'Sue Emerson'.

"Um...no. I'm new here." I replied, trying to sound polite. _Just wait until all these people try to attack you. Just wait until they betray you._

Sue was silent for a second. Then Benny interrupted the nerve reckoning silence.

"So, Sue," Benny said," when are we expected to go out. Hm...baby doll."

She giggled under her breathe. And moved closer towards him. "Well, I don't know. Why, do you have something planned?" She smiled cordially and waited for his response. _I think I'm going to be sick._

"Well," Benny said then pulled out a hidden rose from inside his jacket pocket. I thought roses had died out by now. "I might have something planned."

I turned around, I decided to have a look around. Seeing the building would be better than watching the two lovebirds flirt with each other. I walked past a few chairs that were in the hallway. I came to the end of the hall to see that it lead to a wide open lobby. The building was shaped around it. There was a glass elevator, with people moving up and down. I could see the hallways leading to the rooms. The lobby's were full of people. They were sitting at tables, or just reading magazines. A few were staring at me, probably noticed that I was new. I walked down the single step and into the lobby. I noticed a few more people whispering, but I didn't acknowledge them.

I sighed for a second. It was an impressive sight. I was about to leave when I noticed a group of girls walking towards me. I wasn't sure if they were going to be nice or not. They were in pack, all three of them. The red head was on the left. She had piercing blue eyes, and looked a lot like Sue. The one on the right was blonde. Her skin was pale, and she had blue eyes. The one in the center was a brunette, with dark blue eyes. _This is going to get bloody._

"What are you doing here?" The brunette asked.

"Yea," the blonde decided to add," don't you know only the high class people are allowed here?"

"Oh," I simply stated," I didn't know their was such a thing as bitches still alive. Well, guess I was wrong."

"Oh," the redhead finally said," you have no idea who your messing with."

I walked a little closer to them and narrowed my eyes. "Oh, I think I do know. You're the ones who should be afraid. Believe me." I finished and turned away from them. I walked back towards the counter.

I was used to bullies. I grew up surrounded by them. Before it used to bother me, it used to hurt. But now, I couldn't care less. I have too much going on to worry about them. Besides, if anything does happen they will really be sorry. _Haha, I can hardly wait for their blood to spill._

"There you are,"Charlene shouted at me. "We got everything sorted out. We're always just leave the boxes in the front. Anyway, Mr. Hanikle is eager to met you. So, we'll head up and met him. Does it sound all right to you?"

"Okay, sounds good to me."

We walked into the hallway elevator, not the glass one. I was slightly disappointed, but didn't think to much on it. We went to the thirteenth floor. The highest number was fourteenth, but Leland told me that it was incomplete. Benny was humming some tune over and over again during the elevator ride. He was also holding onto something in his hands. Love is truly a strange emotion. _Something you'll never know anything about._

We came to our stop and walked onto the thirteenth floor. The carpet was a burgundy color. I couldn't tell if this floor was a hotel of an office. The hallway was wide enough. We turned right and walked for a little ways. After a minute of walking through the hallway, we came to a stop. On the door, their were three golden numbers. 999. A bit odd that they live on the thirteenth floor, and live in the room 999.

Charlene knocked on the door. Someone shouted 'one minute'. We paused and waited for them to answer the door. I took in a deep breathe. I hoped this wasn't going to turn out to bad. _It's going to be worse than you think. Just wait and see._

Soon the door opened to reveal a tall, very tall, white man. He had short brown hair, and was wearing a butler's uniform. He didn't show any immediate expressions on his face. He just muttered 'hm...'. The three walked in first. I slowly walked around the very tall butler and back to my companions. _Companions! Now your getting close to these humans. I thought you were just here to study their downfall? What's come over you?_

I looked forward and saw a couple. They looked old, but not to old. I would imagine around their thirties or early forties. Mr. Hanikle was around my height (5' 6''). His brown hair was starting to recede, and he had a small pot belly. Mrs. Hanikle appeared nice. She had curly black hair. She was wearing an elegant red dress that complimented her features. She made old age look glamorous.

"Welcome to our town. What's your name?" Mr Hanikle asked me. I turned my attention back to him.

"Um...thanks. My name is Charlene, or Charlie."

Mr Hanikle walked over to me and held out his hand. I placed my hand inside his and we had our short handshake. I couldn't help but feel a little nervous. Especially with Mrs. Hanikle staring at me so much. "Oh, another Charlene. Um..this is my beautiful wife Ellen Hanikle."

Ellen walked over to me and held out her hand. We shook hands for a second. She was much more dainty than I thought she was. "I give you my deepest welcome. I hope you can feel comfortable here."

"Well, I like the looks of you. You seem like an honest woman. Tell me a little about yourself, will ya?" Mr. Hanikle said.

There were so many differences between them. Mrs. Hanikle was a woman who seemed to have stepped directly out of an forties glamour movie. She had so much grace and elegance. Her husband was more of a business man. He looked old and seemed to be in a haste to get things done. They made an interesting couple.

"Well," I said trying to be polite," I came from a small town. Yuma Arizona. I had a hard time trying to survive, but made it."_ No you didn't survive. You died. YOU DIED!_ _You remember you were gutted like a pig. Why do you insist on lying to everyone?_ " I met up with someone a few days ago, and he wanted to come here."

"Is this person here with you now?" Ellen asked kindly.

"No, he's in the hospital. He's the one we found a the night before," Leland muttered.

"Ah yes. Well, you should probably go see him then. I hope you can land on your feet. For now, your new friends should be able to help you around for now. I hope to see you around sometime soon."

"I'll try to come by and visit you Mr. Hanikle."

"Oh please," he said smiling," just call me Ted. No need to be overly formal around me." He seems a lot nicer than I heard he was. I smiled and nodded. We all turned and left out the front door. Their butler closed it behind us.

"He seemed to really like you a lot. He must be in a good today," Benny said.

"Yea, a very good mood," Charlene said," it seems a little odd if you ask me."

We went back inside the elevator.

* * *

"She seems nice," Ellen said looking lovingly at her husband. 

"Yes, very nice," Ted responded. "She'll be perfect for my plan."

"Are you sure you want to go through with this? I mean, we almost got caught last time." Ellen thought to herself for a moment. She remembered the building being a business. The scandal of a lifetime. They tricked several powerful associates. The only person who suspected was killed and gone.

"Please don't remind me about that again honey." Ted said as he looked back at his wife. "This town deserves a little excitement. We just get her to be the evil villain and no one will ever suspect our involvement. We'll make a clean get away, just the two of us."

Ellen inhaled deeply. "I just hope your contact was right about the zombie free island."

"I know he was. After all, he's always been right."

"What if she finds out. She could ruin it all for us."

"Don't worry Ellen my sweet," Ted said placing his hand gently on his wife's check. "She'll never figure it out in time to save herself."

* * *


	6. Be Careful

A/N: This is a short chapter I know. It's meant more as a change for the main character and the mood of the story. Hope your not to upset.

* * *

I walked out of the large building. I had gotten attention from people who were in the building. _See the faces? See all their faces?_ _Study them, memorize them, remember their faces. For they will be the ones to die in pain, covered in blood and guts. They will suffer! _Benny left to take the jeep back to where it belonged. Leland and Charlene walked me to the hospital. They stayed with me for an hour or two, then left.

I was left alone with him. With the one who brought me here, the one who was lying here. He looked helpless. I watched his breathing. It was slow, slightly rapid though. He looked paler than usual. It made me wonder what he'd look like if he died? _You mean, if he was like you? Don't get your hopes up, he is still hunting you down._ He had a white bandage across his neck, their was blood on it. A nurse had to change it to keep the wound clean.

I fell asleep around eleven o' clock, mostly from boredom. I awoke to the sound of a tree branch tapping at the window pane. It was night, the clouds were a light grey. I could barely see one star in the black sky. Their was only a sliver of a moon visible for me to see. I stretched my arms a little, and gave a small yawn. I looked back down at him, he looked so innocent. Maybe I wouldn't set him up. Maybe I'll just watch him pursue a creature, that he will not find. _Oh, he will discover the hidden truth. Why can't you see? He will hurt you, he will KILL YOU! _

I watched his sleeping face for a second. I felt something grab a strong hold on my right wrist. I looked down to see his hand. Does this mean he is waking up? I looked back into his face, he had opened his eyes. But I could tell he was in pain from his wounds. I wasn't sure how bad it was, I could only see his neck wound. He struggled to say talk. _Your getting way to attached to him! _

"B...b...b...be...care...ful." Was the only thing he could whisper to me, before he fell unconscious again.

Be careful, of what? What is it I should be careful of? _I told you, they were going to hurt you. I TOLD YOU! _His hand slowly loosened it's grip and fell off the side of the bed. I stood up from my chair. I bent down and placed his hand back on the bed. I looked out at the moon. Someone must have it in for me. Hm...whoever it is, I will be sure to give them hell. _THEY WILL SUFFER!_

"Don't worry Jacob. I won't be used. Not again," I said and walked out of the hospital. _You called his Jacob. He's no longer something for you to study, your falling for him. YOUR FALLING FOR THE ONE WHO WILL KILL YOU! _


	7. Finding A Damaged Soul

I began walking around town watching everyone I came across. _You mean, narrowing your list of suspects. _I continued to walk among the crowded streets for days now. No-one stood out. No-one seemed like they'd be a villain. They were all to wrapped up in their lives to care about anything else. The poor would do their best to find their next meal. A few of the rich would come down to help the poor, while the rest of the rich would tease the poor. It seemed that human nature and human culture hadn't changed after the attack. _Ignorance and prejudice still reign supreme._ _Like it always does, and always will. Why waste your time with it all? Why are you still here? WHY!_

I watched how a small type of culture had formed in this place. It was strange how all these different people could create something, that was directly like the renaissance era. The streets, were overly crowded and filled with starving people. The rich found ways to prove that they had a 'status'. It brought back memories of why I hated being human, or even having been associated with them. _Sick creations, all a bunch of mistakes made by God or evolution. _

I occasionally saw the pack of the three girls, but did my best to avoid them. They were known as the 'bitches'. They treated everyone like dirt, but got minor respect in return. I began to understand why some people decide to be cruel to others. They wanted respect, they feel they can't achieve any other way. _Speaking of which, he come the 'bitches' now._

I turned around and began walking the other way. Trying to avoid them. They caught up with me anyway.

"So, your stuck around these parts now. What happened, the boss didn't like you?" The redheaded one asked. The brunette came around my left side, and the blonde took my left. The redhead came around and stood in front of me.

"Why do you three enjoy bothering me so much. Your not going to get my respect or anything else. So why not just go bother the stupid fools who drool all over you?" I replied, trying to keep calm. I didn't want to attack them in a public place. I would be murder if they all saw me doing it. _They can't murder you, you idiot! But you can kill them all though. Make them bleed, make them suffer. _

"Now, what kind of friends would we be," the brunette said directly in my ear," if we just ignored you?"

"I didn't know you were my friends. I guess times haven't changed." _Since you died. _

"Now what kind of friend are," the blonde said," to be saying such things.

I shrugged my shoulders. "What is the purpose of this meeting? Is it just the typical bullying, or do you actually have something to say?"

"As a matter of fact, we do." The redhead said. The blond and the brunette smiled. "See, we know what you really think of us. A friend of mine doesn't like what you've been saying."

"So what? You going to kill me now." _YOU CAN'T DIE! JUST KILL THEM AND LEAVE THIS PLACE! Leave, and let things be. They're only going to hurt you! Make them suffer before they hurt you! _

"No, but he wants to defend our honor, of course." The blonde whispered in my ear.

"So, your telling me," I replied bitterly," that you have someone else fight for you. Doesn't that make you cowards?"

"No, because we've already fought against you, and won." The brunette muttered.

"How?" I asked sarcastically, looking at her.

"You have a reputation now. Not to mention, a few who are after you." The redhead said.

"Fighting with words, very clever. So, what exactly did I do?" I backed away from them slowly. I wanted an eye view of all three of them. "Go ahead, tell me. I'm curious what people around here think of me."

"You really want to know," the redhead said," just ask around. Oh, and be ready, you never know what surprises are around the corner." The three laughed and walked away. I watched leave, and looked around me. I noticed a few people were staring me. I couldn't tell if they were being hateful, curious, of just nosy. I just didn't feel comfortable here anymore. Maybe I should leave. I would have been better alone. _I told you they were going to hurt you._ _Here's your proof. It'll only get worse if you stay._

I continued walking around the crowded streets. I decided to watch the people around me, more closely. I saw a few cold stares, I also saw a few sad stares. I guess the people of this place were developing a double standard, depending on what they know and have heard. I walked and stopped when I saw a chapel. It was an old building made of bricks and trash. The roof seemed to have random holes in it, along with a cross. It titled, the building looked as if it would fall to the front.

I saw a little girl walk out of the church. She had short brown hair, blue eyes, and a white dress on. I couldn't tell if she was rich or poor. He face was slightly dirty, and the only thing keeping her hair from falling apart was the light blue ribbon in it. Her dress even had a small hole in the bottom. He black shoe's weren't polished. But there was a glow to her, a strange glow. She smiled at me and walked towards me. I just looked at her curiously, I could quite understand her.

"Things may start out bad," she said," but they will change." She laughed and walked past me. She skipped and counted each step she took. I watch her disappear into the crowd.

I shook my head and walked into the church. I was surprised to find myself in here, even after all that has happened to me. _You shouldn't be in here. You don't have a soul, your not even one of the living! _I sat in the nearest seat. Their were very few steel chairs spread around the room. I saw an old park bench in the front. It was covered in a dirty white cloth, and had a chipped statue of Jesus. A candle sat on each side, with a glowing flame. I looked at the ruins that had been made into a church. At this point I wasn't sure where I stood on religion, or if I should even be here in the first place. _You are a soulless creature. You shouldn't be among the humans, much less in a church! _

"Can I help you child?" The reverend said. He was walking from behind the building.

"Oh, I don't think anyone can help me." I responded, trying to sound nice.

He came and stood beside me. He used a cane to walk. His white hair was disappearing, and he was short. "I might be able to help you. Trust me, we don't judge around here."

"That's what everyone else has said. But they all left me, or worse. Maybe I don't belong anywhere." I said while staring at the statue.

"My child, everyone belongs. It's just a matter of finding the right place."

"You wouldn't believe my story even if I told you. You would think it was a joke, or forbid me from ever coming back here." I didn't want to hurt him, I didn't want him to hurt me. _Just leave and never come back. It's that simple. _"I don't want either me or you to get hurt."

"Oh my child. I don't judge. I've had murders, and even worse people come in here. It's just a matter of life, where it takes us, and how we handle it. Some handle it better than others. A few of us, just need some help getting back on the right path."

"Would you believe me, if I told you I was dead?" _WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU! YOUR GOING TO GET YOURSELF HUNTED FOR THIS! MARK MY WORDS! _

"What are you talking about?" He asked nicely, but curiously.

"In my past life, the zombies attacked. I got stuck in a plaza. I wasn't alone, the people I was with died. I just didn't know that their was a cult watching me. They used me for a new phase in the end of the world. I...was killed and brought back. Now I'm caught in the middle. I'm not dead or living. Like a vampire without all the cool powers. I decided to leave all forms of human life, until now. But, people are starting to judge me again, because of gossip. I'm not sure I want to stay here anymore."

"My child, that is a different story." He pulled up a steel chair and sat next to me. "I'm sorry about what they did to you, and what they are doing to now. It's the people around us that try to destroy our souls and tear us apart. All we can do is take it in strides, and try to keep away from those who would wish us ill."

"Do you think I still have a soul? Even after I died. How can I have one?" I asked, tears were running down my cheeks.

"I believe you do. You may not believe or feel it. But it's there. If it wasn't you wouldn't be trying so hard to find a place where you belong. No matter what has happened to you, you still have a soul. It'll never leave or abandon you. It's just been hurt and damaged in your life." I turned and looked at him. "Don't lose your hope because of how life treated you. Life is cruel and surprising, but we can't let it destroy us. In doing so, we strengthen our souls, and find a new light out of the darkness." He said and stood up. He walked away, and left me to think about what he said.

I left an hour later. Walking around the town. If I have a soul, then it's covered in the blood of sin. It's been hurt. _If you have one, then it's not a good soul. Your still a murder who has a lust for blood. Don't forget that. It's just a matter of time until you come out and kill again, just you wait._ I looked up to the sky. The moon shined, I could see the stars. The street was empty, everyone was in bed. I felt at peace, at least a little.

I turned my head at the sound of noise that wasn't to far from me. I looked and saw three men. They were of different sizes and personalities. I could tell, just by looking at them. I watched them come from the shadows and walk over to me. The extremely muscular one, cracked his knuckles. The slender one gave me an evil grin, while holding onto a large silver pipe. The one who was in the middle was laughing in a disturbed way.

"Are you ready to die?" The slender one asked me. _KILL THEM! Make them suffer your pain!_


	8. A Fight & A New Goal

_Kill them. Make them bleed, make them know what pain feels like! _I watched them, waiting to see who would be the first to attack. _No one said it was a sin to defend yourself. Who cares if they're the one's who suffer horribly? _The three surrounded me, keeping a small distance from me. The thin looked to the muscular one and smirked.

"Don't worry," the thin one said," I'll make it quick." He reached forward placing his hand on me shoulder. I was amazed at how weak the grip was. What did they take me for?

I smiled," you have no idea what your messing with." I grabbed a hold of his arm and twisted it. I heard the bone crack loudly. He backed away screaming, caught off guard.

He looked back up at me. "You bitch!" He shouted and held up his silver pipe. He lowered, with all his strength and force towards me.

I grabbed the pipe in my hands. This curse might have ruined my life, but at least it provided me with the same strength as the zombies. I held onto the pipe as he continually tried to lower it. _Hurt him, hurt him now! Make him suffer! _I smiled and moved back a little as I pulled it downward. The other end came forward and was forced out of his hands. Their was a small cut in his black tang top, I could see the small cut of blood.

"You know," I said smiling slightly," you should always be careful who you pick a fight with. You never know when they might get the best of you." I grabbed a hold of the silver pipe in my hands and hit him in the face. He flew back with full force to the ground. He quickly turned his face to the ground screaming in pain. I heard the crack of knuckles and a small menacing chuckle.

I turned around to only get punched in my right eye. _Oh, make him pay for that. Make his suffering hurt the worst. _I stared into the muscular's ones deep brown eyes, he had blanked out with rage. I waited for his next move. The average one, came from behind me and tried to jump me. I use the pipe to hit him in the gut. I turned around quickly, and hit him on the left side of his head. Enough to hopefully knock him out, or at least leave him temporarily disoriented. I turned my attention back to the overly muscular one.

I decided to make the first move. I tried to hit him but he grabbed a hold of it. He was a lot stronger than the others. I decided to surprise him, and lifted my legs forward for a strong kick in the abdomen. He bent down a little to try and catch his breath. We both refused to let the pipe go. I lifted myself up higher, letting go of the pipe, and kicked him in the face. He fell backwards a little, the pipe fell out of his hands and rolled away.

I jumped atop of him, to keep him on the ground. "I hope your prepared to die," I muttered as I lifted my fist in the air. I punched him only once. He managed to push me off and onto the dirt. We both picked ourselves up quickly. I looked around, I wasn't going to get tired out. I had to get a weapon, it was the only way I could get a shot in. _Oh, matching in strength, in a death match. I can hardly wait to see the blood! He he he he, ha ha ha ha ha! _

As he came forward I moved to the side. He went headfirst into an vendor's stand. I quickly grabbed the nearest thing that I thought might be of use. A medium sized mirror, it was worth a shot. He stood up and looked at me. His rage was building. He ran toward me and allowed him to 'accidently' run into the mirror. In his haste he wasn't able to pay much attention. The force of his impact forced me backwards. I knocked over several other mirrors that just happened to be in my way. Shattered glass spread all over the dirt. I felt a large piece of glass cut into my left side. I rolled over to my right side, forcing him off.

I jumped up ready for his next move. He stood up and came forward with a punch. I turned around, causing him to miss and hit a small glass mirror. I turned around and punched him in the gut. I used all the force I could. He bent over, be winded. I kicked him backwards and watched him land on large mirrors. He struggled to get back up. He was covered in cuts and pieces of glass had gotten stuck in his skin. His eyes showed nothing but anger and insanity.

I felt something inside of me change. He came forward and I bent down. Before he knew what was going on, I bit into his stomach. I wasn't sure if it was the hunger, or anger. But the zombie half of me was taking over, it wanted flesh, dead or alive. He backed away, staggering backwards. I couldn't tell if it was from shock, or from rapidly losing large amounts of blood. I could feel his blood running down my chin.

He fell onto the glass covered ground. He rolled over to his side and grabbed a hold of his stomach. He was dying, dying slowly and painfully. I backed away a little, a new thought occurred to me. What if he comes back to life from my bite? Was Jacob right? Could I really pass on my disease? His skin soon turned pale and he stopped moving. _You should have made it more painful. You let him off to easily. Stupid child._

I slowly walked over towards the body. I wasn't sure how long I had until the other two came after me. I walked around his corpse. I lightly kicked his back to see if he would move again. Nothing happened. Maybe I couldn't pass it on.

I was soon pulled backward, out of all the glass. Someone had a hold of me, from behind, tightly. Before I knew what was going on, I felt a sharp fist hit me. My jaw popped slightly. I looked forward to see the thin one, barely lucid smiling. His face was covered in blood, his blue eyes seemed empty, and there was a large swelling on the side of his forehead.

"You bitch," he muttered bitterly," now we have you. We can do whatever we want to you now."

"You may think that now, but you'll only get back ten time worse," I said and decided to do something drastic. I kicked him in the groin.

I lifted my arms, forcing the average one to let go. I punched him before he could do anything else. I soon felt something hit me on my back, hard. My spin was breaking from the massive blow. I fell to the ground, looking up at the man with the blood covered face holding the silver pipe.

"Like you said," he replied," you always get it back ten times worse."

The pipe came forward, I moved slightly. It landed on the dirt. I placed my feet around his right ankle and pulled my feet forward. He fell backwards, and I stood back up. I stopped when I heard something that didn't sound normal. A loud crack, like a bone being broken. I looked at the vending front that was now full of shining glass. I saw a large hand come up and land atop the counter. Then, he stood up, more alive then he had been before. He coughed a little, which soon lead to a hellish laugh.

He walked closer to me, the other two stood in awe. I could see the large wound in his abdomen, he was still covered in cuts and blood. _You stupid child! Now see what you have done! _He looked directly at me.

"Thank you my dear. If it wasn't for you, I might not have discovered my true potential." He lifted his fist and gave a strong blow. I couldn't believe what had happened. Not only was he not dead, but he had become stronger than before! I had passed on my disease.

"Your not dead!" The thin one shouted. "Ben, your still alive. I knew that bitch couldn't kill you."

"Your right Jonathan. She couldn't kill me. But I need to satisfy a new urge," Ben said looking at Jonathan.

"What might that be?" The average one asked curiously.

"Oh, she knows what I'm talking about." I knew indeed what he meant. He needed flesh, he was hungry. A craving that will not go away, no matter how much you ignore it. Even if you are able to ignore it, it always comes at the most inopportune time. "Jonathan and Josh, I'm afraid this might be more unpleasant for you than for me."

The two just stared at him. They were curious, and needed to know what was going on. All humans go through that. _It seems the dead experience similar feelings. _Ben had grabbed a hold of both of their shoulders, and parts of their necks. He bite into Josh's neck, Jonathan screamed in panic. Ben only tightened his grip on poor John and soon bit into him. He let the bodies fall, and smashed open both the guy's heads.

"We don't need any other's mingling in our business."

"What business do we have to settle Ben. You tried to kill me, and I fought back. So what of it?" I said sarcastically.

"First of, what did you do to me? I need to know what is happening to me?"

"You're a ghoul now. Part zombie, part human. I bit into you and I guess the disease was carried. The same as a zombie would do. I wasn't sure if it would carry, but I guess it does."

"Why did you do it? Was it a test, bitch?" His eyes still held all the anger he had at his moment of death. I wonder if that's how I looked.

"No, you weren't a test. We were fighting, and the zombie half of me took over. It just happened."

"So, you did this just because you felt like it. I feel loads better. Thanks a lot bitch. You really made my day." He looked away for a moment, then looked back at me."Where are the others?"

"The others? What do you mean?" I asked.

"The others who are like us. Where are the ones who made you?" He was curious, and pissed. I was more amazed that he wasn't trying to kill me.

"The ones who made me are dead. They weren't like us though. They were a cult. They claimed to have raised the dead from the earth. I'm still not sure if that part is true or not. Anyway, they killed me, and decided to curse my life forever. I was gutted, and I came back. The only difference between me and the zombies was the fact that I still had use of my physical and mental functions. At first I couldn't remember anything, then the memories flooded my mind. I went into a rage, and brought in the zombies to kill them all. From there on I've just been a wandering corpse." I told him the height of my life story. I didn't changed my tone, and was blunt.

"So," he said with a small amount of normality coming back to his voice," we're the only ones." He sat on the ground for a second. I imagined he was thinking of everything. He was lucky, I was around to explain it to him. I had to figure out for myself, feeling completely alone. "What does it mean? What did you do after you killed them? How did you cope with this?"

"I really haven't coped with it yet. I stalked someone, a teenage girl. I figured it would be fun to toy with her mind and study how humans act. But, the guilt of what I did caught up with me. So, I tried to help her by giving her some useful information. She went insane, and that didn't help settle my guilt. I followed her to the end, or close to it. Then I just wandered around eating the zombies that passed by." I paused for a moment. I wasn't sure how he was going to take it.

"How did you get here? What brought you into my life?" He said with bitter filling his voice.

"A hunter. I met him on a rooftop, and he told me that he was hunting me. At first I was shocked, but I decided to try something crazy. I followed him, in the hunt for me. Only he thinks he's after a man, not a woman."

"Is that why you bit me?" He asked standing back up. "So you could set me up. Have him hunt me instead of you?"

"I'm not that cruel. Your thinking of the three bitches that live in the huge hotel. I was invoked to do it. You attacked, for I'm not sure why, and I lost it. Speaking of which, why did you attack me?" I asked accusingly.

"I don't remember. I can't remember a lot of things until now. I only remember a few things about my past life. I remember the two guys I just killed, because they have been in my life so much. I don't even remember you, except that you're the one who bit me!" He was starting to panic a little. He sighed in frustration. "What am I to do now?"

He looked at me, waiting for some kind of answer. I decided that since it was my fault that he is this way, _it's more of his fault since he attacked you idiot_, to help him. I had to go through it alone, why should I make him go through it alone? _Your just digging your own grave. You hear me, your digging your own grave!_

"You can come with me. As long as you promise to not hurt anyone else. Maybe I can help, a little."

"What about the hunter? What will we do with him?" He asked.

"I think we need to watch him, at least I need to. Somehow he ended up in the hospital. I saw him a while back, and he gave me a warning. I think some of the people here are trying to make a fool of me. I want to know who and why? If you want, you can help me." I muttered and watched his reactions. He didn't appear to have hatred in his eyes, but more a look of curiosity and concern. _Just wait until he gets his memory back. He will finish the job. The hunter will come after you, and this town will turn on you. MARK MY WORDS, YOUR DIGGING YOUR OWN GRAVE! _

He walked over to me and nodded. We walked around the town for a few more hours until we found a place to rest. All this excitement was getting to me. I needed a rest to regain my strength. In one night, I got a warning to watch out for the people around me. I faced a threat from the three bitches, found a sense of inner peace and faith. Fought and killed a man who came back to life because I had given him my disease. Then I ended up becoming his teacher, in a way. A night full of hell and surprise.


	9. Rumors & A Conspiracy

I awoke to a full street and a sun's ray of light hitting my face. I shook my head trying to forget the dream I had once again. For some reason the guilt was still getting to her. _Are you sure your kind can feel guilt?_ I looked to my side to see Ben sitting across from me. He was awake and watching everyone who passed us by. Life seemed to going the way it always does. Lots of mindless activity. I glanced at my outfit and saw the blood . I wasn't sure if anyone would care to notice.

"Your finally awake, took long enough. For a minute there I was afraid that you were in a comma," Ben said.

"What did I miss?" I asked trying to wake up.

"Not much. The bodies were found, but nothing was proven. I heard a few people talking. They said there is a leading suspicion of a woman, but I couldn't hear who it was."

"I bet I know who it was." I looked out and watched a few more people passing us by. "Well, I guess we ought to try and find out about the rumors and get some information. Are you ready Ben?"

Ben nodded and I stood up. We began walking around the town. I saw Leland randomly walking around the town. He seemed worried or afraid. I told Ben a little about him and we agreed to talk to him. Amazingly, we found some kind of common ground. Instead of fighting with each other, we were just talking with each other. It was as if, we were becoming a new race of people. _Yea, a new race of people. That is until he decides to kill you. Just you wait until he gets his memories back. _

"Hi Leland. Are you," I asked with Ben standing behind me," okay?"

"Uh," Leland responded," not really. Do you mind if we talk in more private area?"

"No, not at all. Is it okay if he joins us?" I said pointing at Ben.

"Nah, I don't mind. Follow me." Leland said and began walking away.

We followed him into a large empty building. A few sun's rays managed to get inside the building. Leland was still panicking, even though he was trying to hide it. I watched him and waited for him to start talking.

"Do you know what they're saying about us?" Leland asked.

"No," I responded," That's what I've been wondering about myself."

"Well," Leland began," they're saying that you killed those two they found on the street. It's from the panic of the people. They are starting to believe the stories the three bitches spread around."

"What rumors were those?" I asked.

"Well, the proclaimed to know your entire life story. They said that when this whole thing began, you were a murder. You killed people because you knew you get away with it. They don't know why, but they said that you just snapped. After killing all the people you tempted to kill yourself. You almost died, but that guy that came before you saved you. That's why you look kinda...well dead. They also say that you tried to kill him, but he was found by us. They also say that you purposely allowed us to find you so that you could finish the job. So, now they say that the two men got to close and found out about your plan to kill that guy. So, you had to kill them."

"Interesting story. Not a lot of detail, but interesting. I just don't understand why your worried about it all." I added.

"Well the story has been slightly changed since then. People are adding more and more to it. Saying that the ones who found you were some how involved. That they, we were helping you to try to kill him. That we were all friends and were creating a plan to kill nearly everyone. Save a few who have reserved a special rich people. They said that were called upon to kill those of lower class, leaving only the rich people. Rumor says that if we kill all these people then we'll be able to go to that place with the few that we keep from dying."

"How could I be part of a conspiracy if I was just found?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well, they said that you and the other guy were just hiding out. That you were meant to kill any who decide to try and come into this place. Which could be believable since we haven't had any people move in here in years. The conspiracy rumor thickens. They say that the guy in the hospital was involved, but he wanted to reveal the truth. So, you had to kill him. You heard he wasn't dead, so you had to finish the job. What bothers me is that now, I'm involved in this conspiracy. Everyone is talking about killing us, or even worse. What would happen if they decided to do it? I don't want to die!" Leland said, panicking. He was biting his nails and shaking a little.

"Hm...,"I muttered," well I don't think you should have to worry to much. If they decide to kill anyone or make anyone suffer it'd be me. Most likely they'd only hurt you a little. Either way, I'm going to try and solve this whole thing. No matter what." I said and turned to leave.

Ben followed behind me. I was slightly worried about leaving Leland alone, but their wasn't much I could do. Time was short, and I wanted the truth. I wanted to know what was going on. I wanted to stop this madness before it goes to far. _You won't be able to solve it in time. They will torture onto false death. Kill them before they kill you!_

Ben and I stopped by the hospital for a second. Jacob hadn't improved much. The nurses said most of his wounds were healing and he was breathing easier. I finally saw the rest of his body. He was covered in cuts and bruises. I noticed that on his side was a large cut. Someone not only beat him, but meant to kill him. Only they didn't finish him off, he managed to live. _He won't last forever though. He's only mortal, unlike you._

We left after an hour. Ben didn't talk, he only answered questions I asked him. I could tell he was trapped in his own thoughts. So, I thought it best to not bother him about it. We walked back out around the town. People continued to watch us with suspicious eyes. I wasn't overly worried about them either, I could do more to them than they could to me. We walked into the church that I had found. The reverend was giving a sermon. They were having them daily now, and offered soup for all who were starving.

I managed to get a hold of the reverend after the service. He seemed fine, and at peace.

"Hello reverend," I said.

"Hello my child. Who is that with you?" He asked calmly. Ben didn't move from the back of the church. I figured he was trying to figure out if he had a soul. Just like I had to do.

"His name is Ben. I bit him yesterday."

The reverend looked back at him. "So, you made him into a ghoul to?" I nodded. "Oh, I see. I have heard of the rumors about you. There is a small portion that is true, but it doesn't involve you. It involves the rich."

"What do you mean? I thought it was just rumors that got out of hand."

"Well, there is a place for those who can afford it, have a place to go when things go bad. Only thing is not to many know about it."

"How do you know about it?" I asked.

"I know because of my position. My child, I have helped a lot of people in my time. Especially now that the end is near. I have helped two important people find a new light."

"Who would they be?"

"The boss and his wife. Mr. And Mrs. Hanikle. They came to me when they first started controlling this place. I helped his wife learn to love her husband once again. They were involved in an earlier conspiracy, but no one knew. They have learned of a place, in the middle of America that has been set up. In a way, it is our new capitol. The best protection, and the best everything. They want to go their, of course. It's where all the politicians and living celebrities went to. But they can't go, because they have a duty here. Naturally, Mr. Hanikle won't let his wife go without him. See, he's not very nice if you truly know him. Anyway, his wife came to me with this. She said that she wanted me to come with them because I helped her out of her darkness. I said no, if anything was to happen to the poor souls of this place, I would go with them."

"If they can't leave," I asked," how can she ask you to go with her?"

"That's what I asked her. She didn't give me a lot of information. She only said that they were setting someone up. Her husband was anyway, with the help of his youngest daughter and her friends. They were going to set up a new comer. Hoping that the public will buy into it. That's all I managed to receive from her. I don't how or what they are going to do, but I know it's going to be bad. I wish I wasn't the one who told you all this, but you have to hear it from someone." The reverend looked afraid himself. "I know more about you than they do. I don't know how it's going to turn out. I know you can kill them, I wouldn't blame you if you did. I'm sure that God wouldn't blame you either. They are bad people, they've done a lot of things. They will continue to do evil when they leave. I'd hate to think that the last of our human race would be nothing but sick and twisted people."

"I can't say what's going to happen myself. I do know that I could snap if it got to far out of hand. I've done it before. Oh well, we'll just have to wait and see. Leland told me about the rumors. He was worried because he was involved."

"Ah yes, Leland. He would be the one to break down and panic first. He's been through a lot, and this is no different."

"What has he been through reverend? I don't know anything about him, expect what little I was told"

"Well, his parents were celebrities. Believe it or not. When they first heard about the zombies they took of to the nearest safe zone. They managed to survive the first few attacks. But his brother wasn't able to handle it. His wife and child were killed. His son had nearly killed him. But his dad killed the child first. Time passed, and his brother had committed suicide. His parents lost it after that. They became abusive and began drinking heavily. He got the brunt of it all. People were saying things about them. He had enough of the abuse one day that he ended up killing both of his parents. He ran out of that place and found his way here. He told me about it, but no one else. He tried having a girlfriend, one of the three who spread the rumors about you around. But they used him, and he had to leave them. Well, things happen and had just barely calmed down for him. Now this is happening. I don't know how he's going to take it if the worst should arise."

"I don't think the worse is going to arise. I plan to cut it off at the source. I don't enjoy being the one placed in the middle of everything, trust me. I will stop them before it goes to far." I paused for a second. "Speaking of which, who is his daughter and her friends?"

I walked out of the church with Ben behind me. I wasn't to surprised when the reverend told me who the youngest was. The youngest was the redhead bitch who decided to try and blackmail me. Her friends were in league with her, they would be granted permission to go with them when the time comes. The bitches were in the perfect position to destroy anyone. _But they made a mistake when they decided to mess with you. Let the lies come out from under the ground. Let the ones who started the rumors taste fear!_


	10. The Redhead and Ellen Hanikle

I walked toward the large hotel, and stopped at the gate. I waited and waited for the three bitches to leave. Ben stood behind me in silence. _Kill those bitches. I want you to make them suffer. Make them feel fear, before they hurt you!_ I finally saw them leaving. I followed them around town waiting for the right moment. Just waiting. Ben followed behind me. I noticed his new found interest in the three girls.

It began getting dark. I paused while the three girls sat talking. I turned to Ben. He seemed confused and in wonderment. He had been like this ever since he first saw the three girls.

"Ben, are you okay?"

"Uh," He looked up at me surprisingly,"Oh yea."

"Are you sure? You've been acting funny ever since you saw the three girls. I just want to know what is up with you."

"I," Ben trailed off in thought. He was hiding something. I nudged him gently, I needed to know what was going on."I just have a feeling. I don't know, but I can tell that there's something. Um...maybe I know the girls."

"You probably did. Must mean your memories are coming back."

"Can I," Ben paused for a second," talk to them. Maybe something will come back. I know it's a lot to ask, but I just want to remember."

_He wants to remember. He is going to kill you once his memories come back. He is going to kill you! _I thought about it for a second. Maybe I could get some information from him, or from them.

"Okay," I replied," you can if your sure it's what you want to do."

"It is." Ben walked around me and looked back at me."I'll be back. I promise." He walked forward toward the girls again.

I swallowed slightly and watched them. The redheaded girl hugged him and gave him a kiss. I knew what he was now. He was her boyfriend. The three sent their boyfriends after me. The bitches wanted to destroy me and kill me. I backed into the shadows. I decided to come after them that night. They needed to learn that it's better to leave people alone, then to ruin people's lives.

It got dark quickly that night. Ben had left them and was out looking for me. Or so I imagined. The three were alone, chatting amongst each other. The blonde and brunette took off into the nearly empty streets. The redhead was left alone and in the darkness.

I followed her into an alleyway, and made sure no one was around. I walked behind her and snuck up behind her. The redhead turned around to face me. I grabbed a hold of her shirt color and forced her against the nearest brick wall.

"You hired your boyfriend's to kill me. Do you just enjoy making a joke of people, or are you looking for trouble?"

"Please," she managed to say. I could see fear in her eyes."It's not our fault."

"Then whose fault is it? Tell me, who is to blame, if not you?"

"My dad. My dad did everything. We didn't even send anyone to kill you! Trust me." She was pleading with me, afraid of death.

"Why should I trust you?"

"Because, I trust you." She struggled to find her breath."I trust you to not kill me."

I released my grip on her shirt color. I decided to listen to her. After all, the reverend did say her dad was the bad one. He was the one who conjured the plan to set me up. "Tell me the truth. What's been going?" I watched her.

"Don't have to worry about me running. I know you'll catch me no matter what. The attack was part of my dad's set up. He needs a scapegoat, someone who'll take the attention from him. He's done it before."

"Why was it your boyfriend who attacked me?" I asked suspiciously.

"I don't know. I didn't even know he and his friends were involved. I heard people talking about the two recovered bodies. I was even more stunned then you to find out they were my boyfriend's friends. I thought he was dead or missing, until I saw him today. He wouldn't give me any answers though." The redheaded looked at me with and expression of curiosity on her face. "You knew he was my boyfriend. You knew that he was involved. Tell me, what happened."

"He attacked me. He," I thought for a second,"banged his head pretty hard. He lost most of his memory from it."

"Why did you let him go? Why wasn't he killed like his friends?"

"He took off after he hit his head. I let him go, I decided it was pointless to chase after him." My response seemed good enough to please her. I waited for a second. "Why did you spread rumors about me?" I asked.

"Oh, the rumors. It was my mom and dad. They didn't use me or my friend's to spread them. It looked like it though, but it wasn't."

"Then what was with the threat?"

"A warning. I thought you'd leave, but you stayed. I had overheard my mom and dad talking. I talked with my friend about it, and we decided to warn you in our own way."

"If your so nice, why do you three act so much like bitches?" I asked.

"I hate life, need a better excuse?" She paused and continued."Look, in this world. No matter how bad things are, or if the world has gone to hell, people still respect you more if you're a bitch. That's just how the world works."

"Hm..." Her father seems to be responsibly for quite a bit now. He must really want to leave this place, but he'd need to kill everyone here first. He would need a scapegoat to keep distracted while he decides how to butcher thousands of people, and makes his escape. If he's done this type of thing before, then he has a lot to answer to."I need to settle some business with your parents."

"You think it's going to be that easy?"

"I don't know." I said backing away from her."But I don't like being made into a fool." I turned from her and walked down the alley.

I walked through the empty streets and headed toward the hotel. I ran into an acquaintance, Charlene, while on my stroll.

"Where are you going?" She asked me. Under the moonlight she looked even more like a doll. I still was afraid that if she fell, she would break. However, the moonlight made her look like the vixen she was.

"I'm just heading up to the hotel. I'm going to met the boss." I responded.

"Oh," she muttered. She walked around me slowly and stopped behind me. "I take it this visit isn't for a friendly greeting."

"What would make you think that Charlene?"

"Just by looking at you. Your eyes tell everything. Just a warning, you ought to be careful when you handle things with the boss. He has more power and wit than you think."

I turned and looked at her."I wouldn't worry so much about me. I can handle myself pretty well."

"Oh, I'm sure you can." Charlene smiled and walked away. I watched her disappear behind into the empty streets. She looked so glamorous, so beautiful. I found it hard to believe she was even a living human. _Your one to talk about the living aren't you?_

I continued walking until I finally came to the hotel. I looked at the front doors. I took in a deep breathe and walked forward. The hotel was barely lit with the low lights. I walked toward the elevator and pushed the button. It took a minute for the elevator doors to open. I walked through the doors and made my way to Mr. Hanikle's room.

It didn't take long to get there. I knocked on the door, I did my best to not think about what I was doing. I knew it was probably a mistake, but I wanted to know what he had to say. To many people gave me enough information.

Mrs. Hanikle answered the door. She was dressed in a black lingerie. She looked surprised, and slightly worried to see me. She walked out the door, and closed it behind her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I just came to talk to your husband. Is he around?"

"Your falling right into his trap." She said."I don't think I could handle another person's blood on my hands. Please, I beg of you. Leave this place. Leave before it goes to far."

"I'm sorry, but I don't like being made a fool of. If it eases your conscious, you did warn me. Whatever happens it's because I did it. Okay?"

She nodded and placed a hand on my shoulder. The door to their apartment opened. Mr. Hanikle was standing there. He looked at his wife, then at me. Ellen took her hand off my shoulder nervously.

"Did you wish to speak to me miss?" He asked.

"Um..yea. I did. May I come in?"

"Oh yes. Please come in." He walked inside and I followed him. Ellen closed the door behind her and waited.

"So," Mr. Hanikle started," what was it you wanted to speak to me about?"

"Well it was about all these rumors going around about me." I wanted to be blunt. I wanted it to end as quickly as possible."These rumors are bothering me. Plus, it's bothering people around me."

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about the rumors so much." I looked at him, and in his eyes. It was as if I was looking at a completely different person. When I first met him, he was this kind and gentle person. Now he seemed rigid, seemed cold.

"You wouldn't worry, but I would. Particularly since they are about me."

"I can understand your feelings about this. People spread things, it happens. Your more prone to it, because your new here. Believe me, it happens more than you can imagine."

"Yea, I'm sure it does. Anyhow I figure that perhaps you could help but a stop to it. Maybe tell the people it's not me, I'm not the one they should be accusing."

"I'm afraid, Miss Charlene, that I can't do anything about that. What would be the point? Even if you tell them it's not true, they'll still keep talking. Once it's started I'm afraid, you have to wait for it to end. Now if you'll excuse us, me and my wife have some things to talk over."

"Fine," I said standing up,"hope the talk isn't about me."

"Oh now, I wouldn't worry to much about it. Good night my dear." He said with a sly smile.

"Good night." I said and walked toward the door. I nodded to Ellen before I left.

I listened at the door before I left. I couldn't hear anything. I began walking down the hallway, and stopped when I heard Ellen scream. I ran back into their apartment, and forced the door open. I saw Ellen on the ground, she was holding a hand on her face.

"How dare you hurt you." I yelled at Mr. Hanikle.

"What difference does it make what I do. It's none of your business, girl."

I walked over to them. Mr. Hanikle walked around his wife and came closer toward me. He looked me straight in my eyes. His eyes told lies. His eyes said that nothing was wrong. That he was innocent of all acquisitions.

"You just don't know when to leave do you. You want to defend her. Then hit me if that's your wish. Fight for her."

I swallowed my anger. I knew what he wanted. If I hit him, then I'd look even more like the criminal they were after. It'd be another part of his set up. I backed away from him.

"You know, I'm not as stupid as you think." I said bitterly. I would like to torture him. Make him pay for the hell he put people through."Fuck you and your set up."

"Are you afraid?"

"No, not at all. You just don't who or what I am. If anyone should be afraid, it's you Mr. Hanikle." I walked out of the apartment and began storming down the hallway.

I could feel my hostility inside of me. It was building and building. _You should have killed him. No one can hurt you after all. Why do you insist on acting so human. Your not a human, so stop acting like it! Just kill them all! Now!_

Someone grabbed a hold of my shoulder. I nearly jumped. It was Ellen. Her makeup was running down her pale checks.

"Can I come with you?" She asked. I could hear the sorrow in her voice.

"Sure, if you want to." I said.

I walked out of the hotel and she followed me. I lent her my thick jacket to protect her from the cold. It didn't seem fair or right that someone so beautiful would have to suffer in such a way. I managed to find her some clothes and some food. We didn't talk. I figured she didn't want to, so I let it be.

Leland ran up to me, with Ben following behind him. I stood up and waited for either one to talk. They were both panting.

"Charlene, it's Charlene." Leland managed to get out.

"What about her?"

"She was taken." Ben muttered. His chest showed he was breathing heavily."She's disappeared."


	11. United & Arrested

"How do you know this?" I asked Leland and Ben. Ellen stood up and walked beside me.

"We were there." Ben said."We were gathering everyone we could. We know things are going bad, and will probably result in bloodshed."

"Tell me what happened?" I asked.

"Well, I got my memories back," Ben muttered in a low voice.

I felt slightly nervous. I wasn't sure how to react. It was either a good thing, or terrible.

"You don't have to worry. I don't need the money or anything else anymore. I can tell you more later. All you need to know is that we saw her get taken. We couldn't do anything, we were outnumber and unprepared."

"Do you know who the kidnappers are?"

"They wore masks, but I think they were working for someone."

"My husband." Ellen said. She placed her hand gently on her red lips. Ellen had become a woman of pain. Of sadness.

"Can we trust her?" Ben asked.

"Yes, she's with us." I muttered. "What do you think we should do? I'm left without an ends."

"What do you mean?" Ben asked.

"I mean, I don't know what to do. I don't want to risk hurting her, or worse. I can't fight him, because it'll make things worse for me. I don't want to be pawn anymore. I have to outsmart him. Now that I know his plans, I have to create a counter plan."

"Do you have any ideas?"

"No. My only thought is to find the people I can trust. You three are already here. Since Charlene has been taken that only leaves the reverend and Jacob. I would count Benny but I'm not to sure about him just yet."

Ben nodded, with that said and agreed upon we walked towards the church. Ellen walked inches behind me, Leland after her, and Ben in the back. None of us talked. We were all to gathered in our own thoughts. I wasn't sure if I could trust these people or not. Ellen could still be in league with her husband. I didn't know what Ben was doing when I was gone. His memories had come back, anything could happen. Leland might even be held at threats against me. Trusting them, even a little is a big step for me. _A step you shouldn't be taking. You shouldn't even have met these people. You don't belong among the living!_

I looked at the tilted church. The door slowly opened itself. I walked forward and took a step inside the church. The few steel chairs were out of place. Some had been moved, others were lying on the floor. I look up toward the front of the building. It appeared to be covered in blackness. I saw a small trial of blood on the ground. The blood was at the tip of the darkness. I looked back at the small group.

"I'm going to look by myself. Just in case. Ben will watch over you two. Okay?"

They nodded, and I walked into the darkness. I picked up a small candle, it was barely lit. I bent down and followed the small trial of blood. It lead to the back wall. I slowly stood up and saw the body of the reverend. He had been nailed to the back wall. Like Jesus was nailed on the cross. Their was blood falling from his forehead, and from his side.

I backed away slowly and turned around. I walked back into the light, to the other side of the church. I couldn't believe that anyone would want to kill him. Why would Mr. Hanikle hurt the most holy man in this place? I felt a small tear fall from my eye. He was the only one who knew about my deepest secret. Now he was dead. _Everyone dies around you. Poor girl, poor lonely girl. You will lose all your friends. You will lose it all._

I looked into Ben's face. I wasn't sure if they saw the body or not.

"We saw it," Ben said. "The girl who followed you ran out side sick to her stomach. Leland went to try and comfort her a little."

I merely looked at him and away again. I was still in shock from seeing the reverend's body hanging from the back wall.

"I know your not sure if you can trust us, or me for that matter. I learned a few things when my memory came back. I attacked you because of my girlfriend's father. He told me that he would hurt his own daughter if I didn't help him. I also remember who it was that spread the rumors. It was his oldest daughter, Sue Emerson. Her last name is different because of Mrs. Hanikle's previous marriage. Look, her boyfriend is Benny. I wouldn't trust him, just in case. But I do know we can trust my girlfriend, Denise. Her and her friend's might be, well bitches, but they don't mean no harm. I mean, if her own dad is threatening to kill her."

"I can understand your point of view on this. I have talked to her, I'm still slightly suspicious of her. But I might be able to trust her, a little. We should go check on Jacob, he might be in trouble." I said and walked out of the church. Ben followed behind me.

Ellen was holding her daughter in her arms. Denise, the redheaded bitch, was standing next to her mother. I could see the resemblance now that they were next to each other. The pale skin, the eyes. Even though their hair color was different, they still looked like mother and daughter. The blonde and the brunette girl were standing behind the mother and daughter.

"You shouldn't have gone to talk to him." The blonde said.

"What are you three doing here?" I asked.

"We're here to help you. Just like we've been trying to do."

"Are you sure about that?" I asked.

"I let you talk to me, didn't I?" Denise said.

"Okay, but if anything goes wrong, the results can be fatal." The three nodded. "I'm going to head off to the hospital. I want to check up on Jacob, just in case."

I walked to the hospital, with the others following me. It felt odd. Before no one would ever trust me. They were not only suspicious of me, but they ended up dying. I killed the murders. I felt completely different, everything had become reversed. Now I was trying to help people. Maybe save a few lives. People were trusting me. _Pretending to trust._ Everything felt awkward. It felt wrong, was this how it felt to be trusted?

We made it into the hospital. Jacob was lying in his cot. Nothing had happened to him, it seemed that he was left out of the scandal. Out of the turmoil. The head nurse told me that he had improved. He was finally breathing right, and his wounds were healing. We stayed overnight, I managed to stay awake the whole night. I spent my time thinking about things. I decided to go ahead and trust them. I could see what might come of it. If all goes bad, then I'd just kill them all.

I heard Jacob begin to moan. I sat up straight and watched him for a second. His fingers began to move. I walked over towards Jacob. Jacob slowly opened his eyes and looked at me.

"Your awake, at last."

"Have you always been here?" He asked. His voice was scratchy and rough.

"No, I found out a few things. I made some friends." I said smiling slightly."A while ago you told me to be careful. Why did you say that? If you don't mind me asking."

"Someone attacked me. I stopped to get gas and was attacked. I was afraid they got you to." Even though he had been sleeping for a days on end, he still looked tired.

"I know who it was. I'll tell you after you regain some strength. I think I need to confess to a hidden secret, not just to you. I just hope you won't hate me for it."

_YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! HOW DARE YOU TRUST THESE HUMANS! THEY ARE GOING TO KILL YOU! THEY ARE GOING TO BETRAY YOU! KILL THEM NOW!_

Jacob fell back into sleep. I watched him sleep for an hour or so. I couldn't help but feel worried and sympathetic. One way or another, that truth was going to come out. I figured it'd be better to hear it from my own words than someone's.

Everyone awoke at different times that afternoon. Jacob was the last to get up at seven that night. My new friends were glade to see that he was awake and that nothing had happened to him. I decided to get to the point of our new union.

"I guess all things must come out. Now that we are introduced and everything. That is, if no one minds." I began.

"No, I don't mind," Ellen said.

"Go ahead. Let me know about what I've been missing." Jacob added.

I went on to tell my story. I began from when I was awoke, in the car. I told when I was found, told everything that had happened to me since I got here. Told him about all the set up's, about all that I've heard from the people around me. The only thing I left out was the fact that I was dead. I left out the part when I bit Ben. I stuck to the previous lie that he had banged his head. I finally finished. Jacob had taken in every single word. He took it in, and thought it over.

"Well," Jacob said," it seems we were set up from the moment we came into this town."

"Yea, we were," I muttered,"I also have something to confess. It's something that'll be hard to believe. It's a part of my past that changed my life. Back when the zombies first attacked, I found shelter in this plaza place." I paused and took in a deep breath. _YOU CAN NOT TELL THEM!_"I came across a cult. This cult killed me and brought me back. I'm like a vampire, but without the powers."

"You're the one! The one I've been after, and you didn't tell me." Jacob said. He was shocked, stunned. He couldn't believe that the one he was hunting was right under his nose.

"What do you mean? You can't be dead, your alive right now." The blonde said, whose name I later found out is Brittany Mithers. The brunette's name is Janice Clarke.

"I hate to do this, but it's the only proof I have." I said standing up. I turned my back to them. I unbuttoned my shirt just to the bottom of my rib cage. The cut the cult gave me was still there, it was even infected. I had tried to stitch it up, even tried to cover it up. I couldn't do much to cover it up. The bottom half of my abdomen was nothing more than a solid hole. You could see my organs now.

I turned around and showed them the open wound. Everyone was stunned, save Ben and Jacob. Leland was the first to throw up, followed by Ellen's fainting. I quickly covered my open wound and waited for things to calm down. I looked back at Jacob.

"So,"I said,"are you going to hunt me down now? Or what?"

Jacob didn't say anything for a few seconds."I don't think I can. You don't seem to dangerous to me, just misunderstood. I can't say that I completely trust you, but I won't hunt you down. I'll try to help fight against the boss. I have to fight the boss, especially since I'm a part of this set up." Jacob said and looked away.

Ben walked forward. "You know, I ought to come out myself. I am like her to."

"I bit him." I turned to look at Denise. "That's why he survived that night. I bit into him, and he became like me. I'm sorry I lied to you twice Denise."

Denise stood up and walked over toward her boyfriend. They merely stared at each other for a few minutes. Denise took a step forward and kissed him. Some things can't be spoken in words. I smiled at the thought that their love was more than true, it was pure. I respected and revered them for that.

Soon the room filled with clapping. Ellen was beginning to come around. We all looked up to see Benny. The one who was dating Sue, the oldest of the two sisters. I looked at Ben, he looked a lot like Benny. It was the hair that separated their appearances. Benny had short dark hair. Ben's was an inch or two longer and a lighter shade. Not to mention that Ben was little more masculine and looked more rugged then Benny.

Benny walked inside the room with Sue behind him. "What a beautiful scene. I'm amazed you haven't won an Oscar for this performance." He had a twisted smirk on his face. Sue had an image more of a Mona Lisa type. She was hiding more secrets than just this conspiracy one. She looked like a girl full of secrets.

"What do you want? Why are you here?" Ben asked harshly.

"I'm hurt that I'm not welcomed. Well, I just came to see where you all stand." He looked at everyone in the room."Oh, your also under arrest Charlene."

"Why am I under arrest?" I asked. Everyone looked at him in disbelief.

"You were reported coming out of the church shortly before the body of the reverend was found. As was a few of your friends. So, we have to hold you in a jail cell until we get to the bottom of this."

"Who all is under arrest?" Ellen asked.

"Well, you'll be surprised that all of you are under arrest. Even you Jacob."Benny said.

"How could he be. He wasn't even there? Look at him, does he look like he's going to be killing people?" I asked.

"True he wasn't there. But the question arises, why did you all decide to come here afterwards. We can move certain medical faculties to a jail cell, no need to worry. Come on, there are guards outside waiting for you all."

_I told you it was going to turn out bad. I told you, but you never listen to me, do you? Have you learned your lesson yet?_ Benny walked out of room. I waited a few minutes before I began walking to leave.

"What are we going to do?" Leland asked. "I don't want to die in jail."

"You won't. It's me their after." I said and walked out of the room. I figured they could decide things for themselves. I knew what I was going to do. I had a small plan of my own.

I walked out and was soon taken under custody. I was tossed in the back of a black car, and driven to my jail cell. _You must make them all pay for this. They will all pay. _I sat there, waiting. Just waiting.


	12. The Voice & The Cult Leader

A/N: The girl mentioned The girl the main character stalked is from the zombie stories of Miss Queen B. Hope your enjoying the story so far. Write ya later.

* * *

I was left alone in my own cell. The others were kept together but away from me. I wasn't sure if it was because they figured I was their leader. Or was it that they were conspiring against me. _You know they are conspiring against you. You know it to be true. You should never have trusted them. NEVER! Maybe now you'll listen to me._

"Who are you?" I muttered to myself in a low voice. "Who are you. I hear you talking, but I don't who you are. Are you my conscious?"

_Me? I am merely your darkest inner thoughts. Yet, I am so much more._

"How so?" I asked this strange voice.

_Look into the mirror. You'll see a face._

I stood up and walked to the nearest mirror. The mirror in this cell was on the left wall, a small one. I looked inside the mirror and saw a familiar face. It was the face of that girl that I had stalked. The girl I followed after I killed the cult. "Oh my God!" I tried to stay quiet but found it hard. I backed away from the mirror in complete shock.

_Yes. I have to say. It took me a while to find a face. But I finally found one. A face made from regret and guilt._

"What do you mean, you were looking for a face? What are you?"

_I'm the darkness that reigns in your mind. I was created when you died. You just never listened until you become bored and lonely. Now I have a face, and a stronger voice. You can not escape what you have become. You are a soulless creation. You have nothing to live for, you might as well just kill yourself. Or better yet, kill all those bastards who set you up._

"No. I won't kill them. I don't want to be a murder anymore. You picked the wrong person for your dirty work."

_Let the zombies in. You did it once before. You thought you were helping that girl, but you let them in. You can do it again. Catch them all by surprise. Kill them all. _

"Your not real. Your just something I created. Since I created you, you have no power over me."

_Keep telling yourself that. Maybe it'll help you sleep at night. It might even help you keep yourself from killing yourself._

"Just leave me alone. Whoever, whatever you are. Just go away. I don't want you around anymore."

I looked up and saw my cell door open. Mr. Hanikle was standing in the doorway. He smiled at me and walked inside. The door closed behind him.

"Having a little bit of trouble are you?" He asked.

"No, not at all."

"Oh, I beg to differ. You know in your jacket pocket we found an interesting artifact. A book of magic." I looked up at him."Oh yes. Believe me, not everything is just a coincidence."

"What are you talking about?" I asked. I felt a twinge of panic develop inside of me.

"You want to know the full truth? I was the leader of the cult." My jaw nearly fell off. "Yea, you heard me. I knew everything about you before you ever came within an inch of this place. It's all began with the scandal of this business. We owned the building, but we toyed with them. We screwed them. Me and my soon to be ex-wife. I tricked her just as much as I tricked everyone else. I convinced her that she loved me. I even convinced her children to love me.'

"You see, a while back. We owned this business building. Things seemed good but we wanted more money. At the same time I found myself on a new level with the cult I was with. I had a spiritual visit. If that is what you want to call it. I had my orders, to bring about the end of this era. To destroy all mankind. I decided to start with the business that worked within these walls. Nine murders were committed. Four females, four males, and one male who became a female. Each were at different status' in the company. Oh, and guess what. We set up the man who owned this business. I truly destroyed his mentality. Making him see things that weren't there. Convincing him that his family and friends were demons out to get him. He killed them during one New Year's Eve party. Now that was exciting.'

"The owner of this company, that was on the rise, soon found himself much more than a murder. He later went into his own house, into his own room. He tore the demons from his flesh, pulled them out using hooks and several blades. His eyes were found on two hooks. His tongue had been cut out. Most of his skin had been ripped from his bones. But it was the giant nail in the head that killed him. If only the people knew it was our blessing unto him. Well the company had been destroyed. I pretended to try at a rebuild. No one knew I was involved. Someone had created a false clam the involved money. But it was all pointless.'

"Me and my cult decided to take our plan into motion. We brought the dead back to Earth. We brought them, because our God asked us to. We did it. Of course I knew what phase two was going to be. I wanted someone who was already dark. I've found that the darker kind are easier to break. You can get them to kill easier than any other kind of person. Other people would just go insane, but a truly dark person will commit murder. I wanted someone who would be able to survive one their own. A person who would try to continue living even though all hope has gone. Not to mention someone who wouldn't attract to much suspicion. A person people could trust, could turn to.'

"Luck would have it that I saw you. I watched you, just like you watched that girl. I knew you were perfect for the job. Believe me, these things just don't happen. It is no coincidence that we live on the thirteenth floor with apartment number 999. It was all planned. From the beginning. After my followers killed you, and brought you back I waited. I knew you were bound to find me soon. It was just meant to be, and well here you are. Imagine that."

I couldn't believe a word of what he was saying. Everything that I had gone through. My death, my rebirth. It was all his fault! It was all his fault! _Kill. Kill. Kill! KILL!_

"You can't kill me. You could try, but it is impossible. I still have the protection of these guards here. Oh, and please don't worry to much about that little voice in your head."

"You son of a bitch. You are going to pay for this. You are going to pay." I managed to say. I was so angry that I was amazed I wasn't killing him now. I felt as if I was going to explode with all this rage inside of me.

Mr. Hanikle laughed evilly. The cell door opened for him to leave. The guards closed it after he walked through the doorway. He turned back to face me. "I guess you won't have to worry about being the only kind of your species now. Especially since you'll soon have a group of people just like you."

"What?" Was all I could say. I couldn't say anymore. I was too angry, to shocked by all this information.

"I'm just saying that by tonight we'll have an entire race of your kind. Soldiers or perhaps just a new wave of bringing the end of the human race. We're planning on starting with your friends, of all people. Seeing as how you already passed on your blessing to one person. We shall give the same blessing to the others tonight. This ought to be an interesting night, now shouldn't it?" He walked turned and walked away from the cell, and away from me.

I ran up to the closed cell door. I tried to force it open, but couldn't. I screamed as loud as I could. "Dammit!" I shouted and walked to the other side of the cell. I sat on the bed trying to sort out all this information. It couldn't be true, but it was. It was all true. _All true._ _I told you to leave. I told you to kill them all. Why didn't listen to me? Now look where you are now. Just look! JUST LOOK! _


	13. Start of Revenge

I did what I could to try to escape. I tried breaking the bars, even pulling the bars. I tempted to trick the guards, but that didn't work. I had no way out, I was trapped I wanted to escape, but couldn't. My friends were in danger, and I couldn't do anything. My only friends.

_They aren't your friends. They don't even like you. They were forced to help you. Think about it. Ellen had to help you because her husband was abusive. She needed a way out that abuse. Her daughter and her friend's were forced into it because of Denise's boyfriend. You got him involved because you bit him. Jacob came with you and was forced into this set up. Leland was just afraid of being killed. He used you for protection. They all used you. THEY ALL USED YOU!_

"So what? They are still people I know. I don't want them to get hurt. No one should be made to suffer this kind of abuse. Why can't you just leave me alone. What will it take to get ride of you?"

_Kill the creator. You're a prisoner. Ever since you died I was around. I'm the invisible guard. I have to make sure you do what you were made for. But, once the creator is gone, I will leave. But in the meantime. What are you going to do once you get out of here? You can't just barge in there. They won't let you._

"I'll do what you suggested. I need a distraction. Letting the zombies inside will be the perfect distraction. It'll cause chaos and panic. More importantly it'll cause disorder. It'll leave Mr. Hanikle vulnerable. Yes. That's the perfect plan. I can torture him. I can make him suffer."

_Let blood flow. Let the pain become you. Make him suffer. Make him bleed a river of blood. Remind him what it was like to taste fear._

I waited and waited. It was midnight. I heard thunder and a downpour of rain. I was still trapped in this cell. I couldn't do anything to help anyone. I couldn't do anything. For the first time, I felt helpless. Completely helpless. This fear, this helpless feeling reopened old scars. It brought back the feelings I had when the cult had me. When they held me down and butchered me. I hated this feeling, but I couldn't do anything.

How could Mr. Hanikle be here while the cult was in Arizona? Does that mean, the cult had more than one leader?

_If there are other leaders, how many? Are any still alive? You'll should ask Mr. Hanikle when you next see him. Might as well get some information while you torture him. _

I looked up when I heard someone coming near my cell. They were two new guards. I could tell by their uniforms.

"We've come to relieve you of your duties for tonight," the left one said.

The two guards nodded and left. The one who talked originally turned to face the cage. He wore a name tag that said Benjamin Harper. He wore glasses and had a small build. He placed a key inside the cell lock. He turned the key and let the door slowly open.

"Go ahead. Someone needs to put an end to this madness," he said. The other guard just merely acted as if nothing was going on.

I smiled at the two as I walked out of the cell. I ran past them and out the door. _Teach them what true fear is. Make them bleed! _I ran through the building. The hotel lobby was oddly empty. Their was an eerie atmosphere about the place. No noise, no people. The place looked older than it was, it also looked dead. I ran a little further and came close to the exit. I saw Denny standing in the doorway.

"I thought you might try to escape. So did Mr. Hanikle. He thought you'd go straight after him with revenge. But I knew you were too chicken shit. Now, are you ready to die again?" Benny said.

_Spill his blood. _

Benny ran towards me and I ran towards him. I had no idea who was going to attack who first, or even how. I just knew I wanted to see his blood. He punched me in my eye. I kicked him in the stomach. When he bent over to try and breath, I kneed him in the head. He fell backwards onto the hard ground. I stomped on his body a few times, as hard as I could. I even kicked him a few times. I nearly broke his spine.

He turned and grabbed my ankle. He pulled me forward, forcing me to fall. I kicked his face as I tried to get up. He did his best to keep me on the ground, but it wasn't good enough. I still got up, he somehow managed to find his legs again. We both tried to kick each other at the same time. We both punched each other after blocking the kicks.

He immediately followed his punch with a few kicks. I fell back into a pole. The same thing had come over me again. The same feeling I had when I bit Ben. No, this was slightly different. This one didn't want to eat, didn't want to bit. It wanted something else. It wanted bones.

I walked forward a little. Benny tried to kick me again. This time I grabbed his foot. I pulled on his leg with as much force as I could. I pulled and pulled. I managed to pull hard enough to where I forced the bone out of the socket. His leg fell apart from his body. He fell over onto his side screaming in agony.

I looked at this pitiful boy. I let go of the leg. I walked around him and bent down beside him. He screamed affinity after affinity. Blood was pouring onto the ground. I flipped the boy over on his stomach. _Bones. Give me his bones._

I used my right hand to hold Benny on his stomach. I made my left hand as straight as I could make it. I quickly forced my left hand into Benny's back. I made it through several layers of skin and fat. I pulled my hand out. Blood poured from the new wound. The blood was accompanied by the boy's screams and tears. I forced my hand into his back a second time. This time I felt something hard. I grabbed a hold of it and pulled it out. It was his spine. It came out with one great tug. Sure it might have been a little damaged, but it still came out. Benny wiggled on the floor for a few seconds, which felt like a lifetime, before finally dying.

I dropped the spine next to his body. I went on to finish my plan. I walked out of the hotel and into the town. People gave me cruel stares. They still blamed me for the reverend's murder. I didn't blame them. I couldn't see much though. My rage blinded me to the people around me. It blinded me to everything. I walked to the gate, the gate that was supposed to protect them. I climbed the watch towers. I killed the guards. I killed them both. It was easy. A slit of the throat, very painless and quick. I then pushed the magic red button. It opened the first gates, allowing the zombies to enter.

I climbed down the tower and watched people scattering and screaming. Zombies came into the place. First it began with a few. Then they came in by the swarms. People were being eaten left and right. I laughed inside my head. I had finally reached that level of insanity. I finally lost all humanity that was left in me. _Now, I demand suffrage. I want fear, I want pain. I want blood and bone. Give it to me, and I will leave. Give me what I want!_


	14. No One Escapes Hell

I don't want to die like this," Denise said. She had her hands on the metal bars, and was looking at her fellow inmates. She walked over towards her boyfriend Ben.

"I know what you mean. I came here thinking I'd be safe. What a lie that was." Janice added.

Ellen had her fingers over her mouth. It seemed like she was afraid of saying something. Leland was sitting beside her, holding onto his legs. Jacob hadn't arrived yet, and Brittany was taken away for questioning. Leaving the others to wonder what was going to happen to them.

"Do you think they're going to kill us?" Leland asked in a shaky voice.

"I don't know. They might." Denise said trying to be honest.

They listened to the sound of a door opening, and watched as guards came walking towards the cell. They unlocked the door and walked inside.

"Okay we have our orders. We have take the rest of you down for," the guard paused for a second,"questioning. Except for you two." He indicated Denise and Ben.

Leland and Janice were pulled from the cell. Ellen walked out with all the grace she had left. Leland was screaming from fear. The door closed leaving only Denise alone with her love.

"Ben," Denise said," how did you become like her?"

The question caught Ben by surprise. "She bit me. I guess it's like the zombie disease." He moved a piece of her hair from her face.

Denise wanted to ask something, but was having a hard time asking it. "Could you bite me."

"What?" Ben asked. He was stunned by her question. He held onto her shoulders gently. "You don't know what your asking.

"I'm going to die anyway. I know it. If you bite me, then I can be with you, until the end. Please, I don't want to die this way."

"I couldn't hurt you. Besides, you don't want to be like me. It's not life." Ben said.

"Please, end this form of existence. I don't want to die by the hands of my father or any other way. I want to be with you."

Ben back away from her slightly. He couldn't hurt her. He couldn't kill her. For the first time in his life he felt a tear fall from his eye. He couldn't believe that he was crying. Denise walked over to him slowly.

"Please. I love you." Denise whispered into Ben's ear.

Ben looked into her eyes. There was no other way. He knew it to be true. That her father was going to kill her, and probably him to. He took in a deep breath.

"Are you sure this is what you want?"

Denise nodded. Ben held her in his arms. She placed an arm around his back. Ben slowly place his teeth into the flesh that covered her neck. He slowly placed her on the ground and watched her die. All the life left her body, and he was left alone. Denise's body began moving again. She let out a ghastly scream, and her body became motionless again.

She soon blinked her eyes back open and say up. Ben bent down beside her. He placed a hand on the side of her face.

"Do you remember me?" He asked.

"I think so." Denise said touching Ben's face. He touched her hand.

"Parts of your memory are missing right now, but they will come back, I promise you."

Ben kissed Denise. Together forever in death.

* * *

Brittany was sitting inside a cage. She wasn't sure why. She didn't even know who she was anymore. She glanced down to see her bloodstained shirt. She began to panic a little. The cage door was suddenly opened. She backed away from it, frightened. Hands reached in and pulled her out, by grabbing a hold of her shirt collar. She tried to stay inside the cage, but couldn't. She was pulled out and forced onto a cold floor. She looked up to see a man, and two others beside him.

"Don't be afraid. Your just getting used to a slight change," the man said.

She lifted herself off the ground to have a better look. She was in a small room.

"You can talk. Don't be afraid of me."

"Who are you? I've seen you before, but I can't remember anything."

"Your memories will come back after a while. I'm sorry, but I have to leave. I just wanted to make sure if you were alive or dead." He turned and walked out the door. His long cloak sliding against the floor.

She watched him leave, not sure how to fell. She looked back at her shirt. Slightly afraid of what she might find, she had to know what was going on. She slowly lifted her shirt up a little. There was a large wound. It went across the lower part of her abdomen. She let go of her shirt and began walking backwards until a wall stopped her. She slowly fell to the ground.

"Oh my God," she muttered with in shock,"what's happening?" She could fell her body shaking, and her heart. Her heart wasn't beating, her body was moving. She was breathing, she able to talk. It was just that she couldn't fell her heart beating.

"My heart isn't beating, but that would mean," she stopped.

Suddenly her mind became full of memories. All at once, they came into her head. She grabbed her head and screamed. Being born, her dad and her mom. Birthdays, deaths, pain, joy, sadness. She saw herself being forced onto a table. People, wearing hooded cloaks were all around her. They cut into her, they killed her. She opened her eyes once again, she was alive. Then there was darkness.

"No," she muttered standing up. "No, I can't be dead. I'm alive, I'M ALIVE!"

* * *

Charlene was walking down the streets of the dead. She knew who had let in all the zombies. It was the girl her and her friends had picked up. The girl who came into town a new person. Someone who was looking for a new life. A new chance. Now she had lost it. Everything built up to her demise.

She managed to survive being on her own. She was better suit at handling herself than a lot of people gave her credit for. Men had kidnaped her. They took her to outside the city and had left her for dead, but she survived. She found a place to hide out. She came back to this place of death. The walking dead eating what ever was in their path.

She looked down the street to seeing a woman being devoured. She knew that the woman had a child. A daughter. The same daughter who had talked to her acquaintance Charlie. She knew what was going on better than most. She knew who the men were working for and why. She knew, because she could read their minds. She was one of the last mind reader's around.

She hated having this gift. She hated knowing things that people would want to keep secret. She hated it all, but now she found it handy. Now it was a way for her to stay alive. Perhaps to even help others out of their own hell.

* * *

Jacob awoke at last. His head was sore, and his body was still in pain. He was lying on the floor. He wasn't sure where he was, but he knew how he had gotten there. They left him there because they didn't know what to do with him. He slowly stood up, and walked towards the door. It was locked, but it was worth the effort.

He allowed his knees to fall back to the floor. He began thinking to himself about all that had happened, about his past. It was his fault that Charlene was here. He had brought her to her death. He thought they would be hunting this demon together.

This had all begun with his brother. Why did he even decide to go on with this mission? He never believed it to be true until now. His brother had disappeared for nine years. Then he just walks back into his life. He goes on and on about how there is evil in this world. Rambles about a cult and a plan to kill everyone on earth. Then the zombies attacked. Alone and scared, he went with his brother. They searched as far as they could, but couldn't find anything.

His brother was shot by someone who he couldn't see. He tried to go after him, he went on this mindless chase. He only found himself in the small town of Yuma. There he found the book, he found dead members of the cult. But still couldn't believe they were responsible for anything. Turns out they were. They had killed someone whom he could have loved. Someone who could have been his partner, his confidant.

He felt the pain growing stronger inside of his body. Even though it wasn't healed, it still felt pain. He wanted the pain to stop, but it wouldn't go away. The pain reminded of her, of Charlene. Even if she was dead, she was still pretty. In her way, she was a romantic. She was a fallen angel really. He was in love with her, at the least had a crush on her. He had one ever since he first saw her, even though he thought she was a little crazy.

He looked behind him and saw an air vent. He came to a conclusion. He decided that he wanted to be with her. He was dying, but he could be immortal. He could be just like her. They could look out for each other. He dragged his body over to the vent and managed to pull off the cover. He smiled and began crawling through. He was going to be with her, no matter what.

* * *

I was standing at the front gates that protected the hotel. They were closed, like always. _The poor rich people. They pretend to care, but all they want is more money. They should die, just like the rest of them. Make their blood spill, do it for me!_

I climbed the front gates carefully. The slender poles weren't an easy climb, but I made it. I dropped from the top. I broke a few of my bones. I heard them crack. If I were alive, I would have felt them. Since I was dead, I just went on. I walked towards the hotel. Their was a downpour of rain, and thunder behind me. I had my target, I had my goal. I wanted them to suffer, I wanted them to bleed. _No on gets away from hell. _


	15. Thanks For The Blood

A/N: This chapter contains heavy graphic material. Reader discreasion is advised.

((P.S. Happy New Years))

* * *

My footsteps echoed in the hotel. I passed Benny's dead body. I had stepped on his spine, breaking it in half. I couldn't care though. I just kept walking, searching for Mr. Hanikle. He has to suffer before he dies. I knew just the place to take him. I found it one random day, when I was walking through the town. I could hardly wait to make them all suffer.

I walked throughout the bottom floor. No one was around here. I figured they would be somewhere close to where I was. The ninth floor. I used to elevator and waited patiently to arrive at my destination. I looked at my hands. I didn't have any weapons, but really who needs them? When you have strength and the insanity and rage to empower it. The doors opened.

I walked out and onto the ninth floor. There was an eerie feeling about this place. It felt like something was here. I walked down the floor slowly. I heard blood curdling screams coming from the end of the hallway. I ran for it. I followed the screams and they lead me to room 666. I forced the door opened and saw them.

They were all standing around something saying their chants. I felt the rage building, I needed to release it. I carefully closed and locked the door behind me. I walked over to the first person I could get a hold of. _Make them bleed. I want their blood on the floor. Please, give me their blood and their screams of pain. _

I tapped the person on their shoulder. He turned to look at me.

"Hi," I said and grabbed a hold of his throat. I forced my hand inside of his gut. This time I made it straight through to his organs. "I love them bloody and dead," I muttered in a voice that wasn't exactly mine. I dropped the body to the ground and let out a hellish laugh.

The members of the cult began backing away from me, a few brave ones wanted to fight me. I made them suffer. I walked over to them and forced their skulls against the walls. Their brains fell onto the floor. I crushed a skull with my bare hands. Mostly because I was curious. I saw it in a movie and have always wanted to do it.

By the end blood was everywhere. The members had all met their end, save one. I had only knocked him out for the time being. I had something special in mind for Mr. Hanikle. I saw the bodies lying on the tables. Janice, Leland, and Ellen. They were all awake now, and knew very well what was happing around them.

"So," I said." your all finally awake."

Ellen smiled evilly at me. Leland only stared at me. Janice was looking around the room. None of them said a word.

"I have something to take care of. I'm sure you all will be all right if I leave for a minute or so." I said and picked up Mr. Hanikle's body.

I began placed him over my shoulder and looked back at the others. They did something that surprised even me. They began eating the remains of the dead members. I guess it's now a part of their system. I might have done that to, if I had been in their position. I walked out of the room and back out into the town.

I walked down into the town, and closer to my destination. It took me minutes to find it. I forced the door open and saw inside. All those glorious and unused devices were still left and plentiful. I placed him on the ground inside the building. I tied his wrists using the abandoned chains. I stepped backwards, and looked at the ruins of the slaughter house.

I picked up weapons I though I'd want to use. I placed them on a table that was inches from Mr. Hanikle's unconscious body. I lightly touched my new necklace. I made it in a hurry, out of eyes and string. I touched the tip of the large blade, and placed it gently on the small table.

"So," Mr. Hanikle said,"your going to torture me to death. I doubt you can make me suffer that much pain. Your in too much of a hurry to see me die."

"You might be surprised at what I want. But perhaps you may not be. Tell me is their anything special you want me to do before you have to die? That is has far as pain goes."

He chuckled a little. "You don't scare me, I've handled people like you before. But since you want to go through with it, why not try beating me first. I've always enjoyed that part of hell myself."

"Fine, have it your way."

I picked up a piece of cardboard that was lying on the ground. It had a few nails in it, but that made it all the more fun to use. I began hitting him with it. After it was something he wanted. The nails would find their ways into his skin. Causing blood to drip. I went on for a while longer. Nearly twenty minutes I believe. I was just going by the broken clock that hung on one of the walls.

"Tired yet?" He asked me.

"No," I replied,"just waiting to do my next action."

I smiled and picked up and small blade from the table. I walked around his body. In a strange way, he was enjoying all of this. He truly enjoyed the pain. Actually he loved the pain. I cut a large hole in the back of his shirt. I saw the dirty skin on his back, why not rid him of it? I cut into the skin, cutting the skin that covered his spine. I dropped the small blade on the ground and carefully began pulling the skin away from his back.

I knew he felt the pain, but he didn't show it. I let the piece of skin fall. I could see the blood from hid back. The parts of skin I hadn't cut off yet. She decided to scare him a little.

"Oh, now I'm truly enjoying this." He muttered.

I grabbed a nearby flame torch. I turned it on, allowing the flames to come within inches of his exposed wound. I wasn't sure how he was reacting to the heat, but I thought it was fun to nurture his fears along with his physical body. After a while I got bored, and turned it off. I walked back over to the table and picked up a large glass jar that held several long needles.

I walked back around his body and opened the jar. The lid fell to the floor as I picked up a needle. It amazed me at how much this place had. I carefully placed one inside his open wound. His body suddenly twitched. I had hit a nerve, or perhaps a the spinal cord. I continued to place the needles randomly in the open wound. I hoped it was hurting him as much as I wanted it to.

"Your afraid of me aren't you?"Mr. Hanikle asked.

"Why would I be afraid of you?"

"Your afraid to fight me, like a man. That's why your keeping me chained up, because your afraid."

"Maybe your just afraid of what I'm going to do to you."

"No, I love what your doing to me. Believe me, I have a taste for torture and bondage. I just want to have the chance to kill you. So, let me go. Let's see if you can truly fight against me."

I thought about his proposal for a minute. If he ran, then I could just as easily go after him. Either way he was going to die. "Fine."

I picked up the key that had been placed on the table, and freed his hands from the chains. He rubbed his wrists and looked up at me. I could see hell in his eyes. I wondered what he saw in my eyes.

"So, how do yo want to fight? Are weapons allowed?" He asked me.

"Sure, why not. A fight to the death."

"By any means possible. Sounds good to me."

It amazed me how political he was about all of this. He walked towards me and bowed down. I bowed to, and watched him very closely. He pulled out something that was in his pocket, a switchblade. He cut my cheek, and my troat.

"That only works if the person is still alive,"I muttered.

"Then that makes you the most beautiful creature alive doesn't it?"

I grabbed his arm, and kicked him in the gut. I kneed him in the face, and watched him fall to the ground. I began pulling him by his hair to a large hook that was atop a conveyer belt. He grabbed my wrist and pulled on it. He picked himself up and kicked from behind. I turned around and saw him charging towards me. He forced his entire body against me, forcing me to fall backwards. He quickly grabbed a hold of my hands and placed them on the ground. He used his body to hold me down.

"I'm beginning to like this already." He said and let go of one hand to grab my troat.

I decided to take advantage of my free hand. I grabbed a hold of his jaw, mostly to keep him from kissing me. I began pulling it to the left. I kept pulling with all my strength. Pulling and pulling until finally his jaw snapped off. He back away from me. I picked myself up and walked over to him.

"It seems," I said throwing the bottom half of his jaw at him,"that I finally figured out how to shut you up."

I picked the butcher''s knife off of the table. I ran towards him, he stood up and did his best to hold me back. I managed to get the blade closer to his heart. He pushed me backwards. Knives were suddenly being thrown at me. One hit my shoulder, and another got stuck inside of my stomach. I tossed a large bag at him. I ran and managed to get the blow torch. I turned it on, and let the flames cover his body.

I knew he wanted to scream, but couldn't. I watched as he dropped to the ground. He rolled around trying to put the flames out. Once the flames were out, I grabbed his right leg, and broke it. I did the same to his other leg.

I began dragging his body back towards the large hook. I quickly placed his body onto the giant hook. I back away, and watched him squirm for a few minutes. I found the switch, and flipped it to on. The Conveyer belt was a part of the meat cutting machine. The machine awoke, as if it wanted to be working again. The hook began moving closer and closer into the machine. He did everything he could to try and break free.

"So long you son of a bitch. I hope you enjoy hell."

He was soon inside the machine. I couldn't hear his screaming, but I could hear the machine hard at work. A few seconds later, his body came out the other end of the large machine. His body was nothing more than bits of food. _Thanks for the blood, for the screams, and for the pain._


	16. A Fresh Beginning

A/N: This final chapter makes reference to Miss Queen B's character and mentions a song by Korn (Love Song). Anyhow, hoped you enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it.

* * *

I felt a sense of relief after his death. Only now, I felt slightly empty. I had killed the man who had cursed my life. The man who thought it would be fun to try and ruin everything. Who thought it would be fun to destroy the world. I dropped to my knees and felt the sanity slowly come back into me. A tear fell from my eye. I knew what I had done. I had single handedly cursed the lives of everyone in this town. All because of this one man.

I felt a low wind blow past me. I closed my eyes and just felt the wind blow past me. I slowly opened my eyes again. I stood up and walked out of the slaughter house. I walked outside, back into the town. I saw people, but they weren't in their usual human form. They were transparent, and had no feet. Each of them held a flaming candle. They all stood alongside the empty street.

Was this a dream? Or was this retribution? I couldn't tell what was happening. I might have died. My victory, could have really been my death. Perhaps, this was all real. Maybe I wasn't imagining things. I slowly trudged down the street. The spirits would watch me. Their heads turned once I passed them. Then they disappeared. As if they had never existed. As if they weren't real, or were leaving this earth.

I continued walking. I didn't want any of this to be real. I didn't want any of it to actually be real. I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath. When I reopened my eyes, they were still there. I kept walking on, and on. Going where the spirits were. They lead me to the church. Of all places, why this the church? I walked inside the title church.

The reverend was there, he was holding a candle as well. I walked past him, and he soon disappeared to. I didn't know how I was supposed to feel. I didn't know what to expect. I looked toward the front of the church. I saw her, I saw the girl that I had been following. Only, I wasn't sure if it really was here, or my insanity.

"Who are you?" I asked.

The girl turned around to face me. "You know who I am. You shouldn't have to ask anymore."

"Am I dead?"

"Yes and no. You still have your body. Your body still moves. But you do not breathe. You don't even have a heartbeat."

The girl slowly walked over towards me. I still wasn't sure if she was the soul of the girl that I had been following. She stopped inches in front of me. She smiled kindly, and slowly placed her hand over my heart. Only her hand went inside my body, it touched my real heart.

I soon felt pain, a strong pain through my entire body. I knelt down hoping it would stop, hoping it would end. I felt as if I was being pulled apart. As if their were fingers being forced into my skin.

" I just want you to feel what he felt. I want you to feel the same pain he felt."

The rest of my body fell on the ground. I held onto my legs trying to make the pain stop. I felt my stomach being torn open. I felt them tearing at me, biting. Trying to eat me, trying to kill me. I closed my eyes and wanted it to stop. I wanted the pain to stop. I began singing the only song that came to mind. I hoped it would help me ignore the pain.

"Love song for the dear departed. Headstone for the broken hearted. Arms to kill, or flowers to steal. Head trip for mortal earthbound." Ouch! "One sip of the blood that I found. Lying here, I'm dying here. Dying here." They were biting, biting. Pulling at my insides. "Don't bring me daffodils," I went on singing trying to get ride of the pain. Trying to make it stop. "Bring a bouquet of a pills. See some geranium. Cracked to the cranium." The pain became to intense. I began screaming the lyrics. I hope the lyrics would make the pain go away. Make it stop. "Protect me when you can. Respect me when I am, dying."

It began to ease away. The pain was fading away. It was fading, as if I were dying. I waited for the pain to leave. Once it was gone, I looked up. There was no one around. No one at all.

"I am going crazy," I muttered to myself.

I quickly picked myself up, and left the tilted church. I began walking around the empty town. There was no one around anymore. No one except the living dead. I walked around and around. I soon saw a figure emerging from the shadows. I watched it get closer and closer. It was Jacob. The one who had brought me here. The one who wanted to hunt me.

"Your still alive," I muttered.

Jacob didn't respond. He only continued to force his weak body towards me. I noticed he was holding something, but kept it hidden. I wasn't sure how to react. The very man who found a way to help her loneliness. He continued walking closer and closer. He finally made it, and stood in front of her. He quickly pulled out small knife. The blade pointed at me.

"Are you really going to try and kill me?" I asked.

"No. I want something else now," Jacob managed to say. His voice reminded her of death. He was dying.

"What is it that you want now?"

"I want," he paused for a second,"you."

"What?"

"Take me with you."

I couldn't believe what he was asking. I didn't want to believe him. "You have to be kidding."

"No. You may not know it, but you have created a new race of beings. They are all like you now. I went through this adventure. Same as you. Don't leave me out of the next chapter of your life. Besides you need someone."

"What makes you think I need anyone? I was just fine until I met you. I don't know why, but I thought I could live a normal life. I tried to be human, but it didn't work. What else is there left for me to fail at?" I responded.

"Sue escaped."

"What?" I asked surprised.

"Sue. We tried to catch her. But she took off in a helicopter. I assume that was her plan. To escape without her father."

"What do you want to do about it?" I asked him.

"Same as you, revenge of course. But, I can't unless you bite me. Unless I become like you, I can't do anything."

"What is the real reason you want to become like me? I know there is another reason for it."

Jacob did his best to stand straight. He loosened his grip on the small knife and let fall to the ground. He took a step closer and kissed me. I let go of the life that surrounded me. I let go of all the pain, all the insanity, all the hell. I just fell into his kiss. He pulled back slowly, and looked me in my eyes.

"I love you," he said in a whisper.

Those three simple words frightened me. I was shocked by them, and yet I felt like I was on a cloud. I assumed I had some emotions for him. I wasn't sure what to do. I could bite him. I could not. I had already done it. The others are like me, why can't their be one more?

Jacob began falling to the ground. I bent down beside him. I gently laid out his dying body. I took in a deep breath and bit into his chest. I could taste the flesh that covered his heart. I slowly pulled away from him. I looked into his dying eyes and muttered "I love you to".

I watched him die. I saw his body lose all of it's life. I watched as he began to awaken. I listened to the scream, and watched him stand up once again. Behind him the others came around. They walked beside him. Janice, Leland, Ellen, Brittany, Ben, and Denise. Somehow they had all found each other, and had become like me. We had created a new race.

I turned around looking at the dead and empty streets of a ruined town. I began walking slowly down the long street. I came across a little girl. She was standing in front of dead woman's body crying. I walked over to her, hoping I wouldn't scare her away. It was the same girl whom I saw coming out of the church.

"You killed my mom didn't you," she said.

"Yea," I replied sadly," I guess I did."

"Are you going to kill me to?"

"No."

"Are you my new mom?" She asked looking at me. Her tears were beginning to fade.

"I don't know if I'd make a good parent. Would you want me to be your mother?" I asked looked at the little girl. She tried her best to smile, and gave me hug.

I wasn't sure what it was, but her hugging me meant something. It meant the end of my insanity. It meant a new beginning, perhaps a new life. At least this time I wasn't alone. I had a few friends, and was now a guardian to a little girl. My life had taken a drastic change, and all because of one ghoul hunter and a cult.

I went from being the ultimate gothic outcast in my high school. To someone trying to survive in a world of the dead. Then a living dead girl. Then I met a ghoul hunter who brought me here. I found a town that brought out my best and worst qualities. Now I have a small group of friends who are just like me. I was no longer alone.

I picked up the little girl, and carried as I walked. The others followed behind me closely. At the front ruined entrance was Charlene. She stood there, a doll in a world of chaos and death. I walked over to her and looked at her. I was amazed that she had survived from all of this mess.

"You found everyone I see," Charlene said.

"Yea. I even found a child," I responded.

"Have you found your piece of sanity?" She asked.

I looked at her curiously. She seemed to understand things about me, that I didn't know about myself.

"Don't worry to much about me. I'm just here to help you live on in this hell." She paused for a second. "I feel I must be honest. I have a gift myself. Only mine is of the mind, it's not physical. I can read minds. Probably one of the last person who can."

"Oh, I see." I thought for a second.

"Yes," she replied,"I'll come with you."

"Okay," I said while nodding.

"Let us go then. I'm sure there is a better world out there somewhere," Charlene said.

I walked past her, she turned and walked beside me. I walked out of the ruined town as if it were my ruined past lives. Now I can truly begin again. I can go on, and live a new undead life. I could only hope that the chaos that laid before me wouldn't destroy me.


	17. Bonus Material

**Bonus Material**

* * *

_Mini-Soundtrack:_

Imaginary-Evanescence

Releasing the Demons-Godsmack

Stately Love-Lacuna Coil

Pain Redefined-Disturbed

Five Vicodin Chased with A Shot Of Clarity-Atreyu

Black Clouds-Papa Roach

The Beginning Is The End Is The Beginning-Smashing Pumpkins

Mechanical Animals-Marilyn Manson

* * *

Behind The Laptop:

Well with this one, I randomly decided to make a second. I didn't intend to make a second. I even told Miss Queen B that I wasn't going to make a second, but I ended up making one anyway. I figured what the heck.

I came up with a basic idea of perhaps there might be someone after Charlene. I figured it be an ultimate challenge. I began with three chapters that were guiding that story in that general direction, but after those three chapters the story decided where it was going to go. At first I figured it was going to be Charlene against Jacob. I even created an image of the two. Sort of making him the villain. But as the story went on, he kinda ended up being a background character and a good guy. I also wanted an interesting villain, so I thought maybe Ben would be one. But then I decided that Charlene had suffered enough, and wanted to be nice. So, I made the villain remain who the villain was. The one who controlled this place that they found.

Yea, this story took me a lot longer to write than I had intended. It was also a lot longer than I had planned. There were times when I didn't want to finish this story, but then I noticed I still had some readers interested in these characters. With this one, I wasn't in a hurry to finish it, I took my time. It was the lack of time and motivation. I finally found my motivation in random songs, and went from there. I also found time when I got off on my winter break. So I reached my goal! Yay!

I don't really know if this story is any good or not. I guess I did something right if I have some people reading it. But with my luck, it's probably the worst thing I came up with. Well, I'll just have to wait and see. Coincidently I have also began writing in my novel again. I hope to have that copyrighted soon and off to publication. I guess the two kinda intertwine in that motivational drive.

I do know that this is, so far, my longest story. I think it came out pretty good though. I hope to create many more. I may create a third. I don't really know yet. I guess it depends on if I get any great ideas. We'll just have to wait and see now, won't we.


End file.
